Stickwitu
by angeex3
Summary: DEAD STORY
1. Chapter 1

Ok this is the first fanfiction i ever wrote so dont go crazy on me x  
i would really like to know what you people think so, leave a review  
please and thankyous :) 3

**Disclaimer**: I own nothing from high school musical only the characters that were not in the movie.

* * *

_**Chapter 1**_

**January 20, 2006; 3:54 PM**

East High Wildcats has just beaten the West High Knights in the championship game.

"Congratulations Wildcat!" screams Gabriella Montez as she runs toward Troy and hugs him.

"What about your team?!" Troy Bolton says as he grabs her arms and spins her around.

"We won too!"

Troy leans in to finally give Gabriella a kiss when suddenly Chad Danforth comes and interrupts them.

"Yo! The team voted you game ball captain!" as Chad hands the ball to Troy.

"Yea, thank you. Thanks a lot." Troy says sarcastically.

Troy then pulls Gabriella away and tries to talk to her.

"Well Gabi, I have something I want to ask you." Troy says in a somewhat nervous voice.

"Yea Troy?" Gabriella says while waiting for his question.

"Will you-"

"Chad just asked me out!" Taylor McKessie screams while cutting off what Troy was about to say.

'_Dammit. Why do I keep getting interrupted._' he thinks while trying to find where Gabriella went off to. He spotted her talking to Sharpay Evans. As he runs over Sharpay leaves which finally gave him to talk to Gabriella alone. He pulls her aside from the crowd tries to ask his question again.

"Ok. I've been trying to ask you this Gabi, and well here it goes." Troy takes a deep breath before asking, "Will you go to the after party with me?"

Gabriella is in shock, but really happy that he finally asked her out. "Yes Troy, I will go to the after party with you." she says while giving him a big hug.

"That great! I will pick you up at your house at 6:00 tonight." Troy says before being called by his dad to take some pictures.

**5:45 PM**

"Troy will be here soon." Gabriella says as he looks at the clock while getting ready. She puts on her red and white dress and some makeup before she notices that she could not find her shoes anywhere. Gabriella starts rushing around trying to look for them while her mom Anna Montez was getting her camera.

"What are you running around for Gabi?"

"Mom!! I can't find my shoes and my date is going to be here any minute!!"

"Well, who is this lucky guy that is taking my Gabriella out." Anna says while laughing at her daughter trying to make sense of her craziness.

"Troy Bolton." Gabriella said with a huge grin on her face from just thinking about him.

"Troy Bolton. The same Troy Bolton who you keep talking about."

"Yes mom, the same Troy Bolton that I'm crazy about."

"Well congratulations honey, when is the wedding?" Anna says while she still watches Gabriella run around gathering her stuff while still looking for her shoes.

"Mom he hasn't even asked me to be his girlfriend yet, but im really hoping he will ask soon. But it would be great if he asked me tonight." Gabriella said when she suddenly stopped just to think about him while going into a daze. "He is so sweet, and kind, and super hot, but im wondering if he likes me back."

"Well honey, if he asked you to the after party, he must like you."

"You think? I just hope that if he does not and I suddenly tell him that I like him, it won't complicate our friendship. By the way, do you have any idea where my shoes are?!!"

"I think they are by the bottom of the stairs honey, and don't worry. Just go out tonight and have the time of your life."

"Thanks mom. Oh I have to go get my purse!" Gabriella said while running upstairs to her room. Then the door bell rang. Anna went to the door and opened it.

"Hello Ms. Montez. I am Troy Bolton." Troy said.

"Well this is the ever so famous Troy Bolton. Gabi will be down in a se-" Anna said but before she could finish Gabriella came down."

"Hi Troy." Gabriella said while staring in his ever so adorable blue eyes.

"Wow Gabi, you look great. Shall we go then" Troy said while putting his arm out.

"We shall." Gabriella said while linking her arms with his.

"Ms. Montez I will promise to bring Gabi home at 12:00." Troy said to Anna before they left.

"Don't worry, you two have fun." Anna said while waving good bye and shutting the door.

Troy opened the passenger side door of his 2006 Honda Civic. Gabriella got him and he went to the driver side and got them. The ride was silent except for the occasional small conversations they had. Next thing you know they have arrived at the school for the after party.

**8:30 PM**

It was already more then an hour into the party. Gabriella, Troy, Chad, Taylor, Kelsi Nielsen, Jason Cross, Sharpay, Zeke Baylor, Ryan Evans and his date Gloria were all sitting down at a table talking and enjoying their food. After they were finished eating they all decided to go out on the dance floor for a while.

Gabriella and Troy were dancing when suddenly a slow song came on.

"Can you come with me for a second Gabi?" Troy said as he took her hand.

"Um, yea. Where are we going?"

"Just come with me." Troy said as he led her out of the gym and into the theater.

"What are we doing in the theater Troy?" Gabriella said confused.

"Well, actually I just wanted some alone time with the most beautiful girl I have ever seen." Troy said while dazing into her eyes.

"You really mean that Troy?" Gabriella said as tears started to form in her eyes.

"Yes Gabriella. From the first day I met you at the ski lodge I knew there was something about you that just made me feel like I didn't have to be any one else but me. Then after meeting you again here at East High, I felt like I could really connect with you. You are sweet, kind, smart, beautiful and so much more."

Gabriella now could really tell she was about to cry.

"Well what I am trying to say is; Gabriella Montez, will you be my girlfriend?" Troy asked while holding her hand and kissing it.

"Of course Troy. Yes I will be your girlfriend!" Gabriella said as she jumped into his arms and kissed him on the lips.

Troy smiled, and kissed her again. After they decided to ditch the party and go for a walk. During their walk, Gabriella was thinking about the reasons why he chose Gabriella to be his girl friend. Out of all the girls, why her?

"Gabi? Are you ok?" Troy asked with a concerned face.

"Yea im fine Troy, don't worry about me." Gabriella said while putting on a smile.

"Hey, im suppose to worry about you. Its in my job description as boyfriend." Troy said as they both chuckled.

"Well, I was just wondering. Out of all the girls, why did you choose me to be your girlfriend?"

"Didn't you hear me before? You are nice, sweet, kind, smart, beautiful and so much more. What else can a guy ask for. Whenever I am around you, I feel as if I can just be myself. I don't have to put on some disguise or something. I can just be some freaky callback boy." Troy said as he laughed and grabbed Gabriella's hand.

"You are too sweet, you know that Troy? When I am with you I feel the exact same way. But I am just some freaky math girl though."

"No Gabriella." Troy said as they stopped. "You are my freaky math girl."

Troy then gave Gabriella this kiss that made her melt.

"I Love You Gabriella." Troy said as he kissed her forehead.

"I Love You too Troy. There is no one else I rather be with then with you right now."

"There is no one I rather be with now either." Troy then looked as his watch and saw that it was 11:30. "Wow, time really flies when you are having fun. I should get you home before your mom never lets you go out with me again."

They got into his car and he drove Gabriella home where they got out and walked to the front door.

"I really had fun tonight Troy." Gabriella said as he held his hand and stared into his blue eyes.

"Me too Gabi. I am also really glad that you are my girlfriend now. That means I can give you this." As he said that, he gave her another one of his melting kisses. "I will see you tomorrow Gabi."

"Bye Troy." She then walked into her house and watch him through the window as he drove off.

"So how was your night Gabi?" Anna said which made Gabriella jump.

"Mom! You scared me!"

"Well sorry, I didn't mean too. Why were you looking out the window?"

"I was watching Troy drive away." Gabriella said with a daze. "He asked me to be his girlfriend tonight!!"

"Oh Gabi!! Congratulations. You now have a boyfriend. I would really like to get to know him more one day."

"He said that he was coming over tomorrow. You can get to know him then." Gabriella said as she took off her shoes. "I think I am gonna go to bed now. Night Mom."

"Night Honey."

Gabriella changed into her pajamas and climbed into bed. She slept with a smile on her face.

* * *

ok, so what did you think? next chapter will be posted up soon. 


	2. Chapter 2

2nd chapter every one, hope you enjoy it!!

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing from High School Musical.

**_

* * *

__Chapter 2_**

**January 21, 2006; 7:30 AM**

Gabriella's phone starts ringing as Gabriella is under her covers trying to feel with her hand for her phone on her night stand.

Gabriella did not bother to look as the caller id and just picked up.

"Hello?" She said with a tired voice while trying to look at the clock for the time.

"_Hey baby_"

"Troy?" Gabriella said with a much more ecstatic voice. "What are you doing calling me at 7:30 in the morning?"

"_Well I just wanted to be the first to tell my girl Good Morning. Is that to much to ask?_"

"Well considering it, be 7:30 then yes." Gabriella said as she laughed a little. "Where are you anyway?"

"_Well look outside._"

Gabriella got out of bed and looked outside her balcony door and there was Troy standing there looking back at her. She then hung up her phone and went to open the door for Troy.

"Troy! What are you doing here" Gabriella screamed, but at the same time tried to keep down her voice so she wouldn't wake up her mom.

"What you don't want to see me? Fine then I will just leave." Troy said. Then Gabriella grabbed his arm.

"That not what I meant. I meant what are you doing here so early, and how long have you been standing out on my balcony?"

"Not long, when I got up here that is when I called you. You just looked so cute when you sleep. Also, I just really wanted to see you."

"Yea, but if my mom finds you here in my room so early she is going to kill you."

"It's a risk I am willing to take to be with you." Troy said as he grabbed her by the waist.

"Oh yea Mr. Man?" Gabriella said as she put her arms around his neck and he pulled her closer. "Well then why don't you plant one on me."

"Ahem." Anna said as they were about to kiss. Anna was standing in the doorway leaning on the door frame while crossing her arms.

"Mom!" Gabriella said as they quickly pulled apart. "Troy just came by this morning, to say hi."

"What ever happened to using a door...on ground level?" Anna said, with a smirk on her face.

"Hello Ms. Montez. Sorry for disturbing you this early." Troy said while looking at Gabi thinking what he should do. "I think I should go now."

"No stay Troy. You are here already, so I guess you might as well just stay since you have been coming here sooner or later. How about you stay for dinner also, I would like to get to know you more Troy."

"Um ok. Thank You Ms. Montez." Troy said with a sign of relief on his face.

"Call me Anna. Now if you don't mind, I am going to go make some breakfast for all 3 of us. Behave yourself" Anna said before she left.

"I'm still alive Gabi." Troy said as looked at her.

"Oh my gosh I did not know what my mom was going to do. Luckily she didn't kick you out of the house." Gabriella said as she went to sit on her bed.

"Well anyways, now where were we?" Troy asked while he grabbed her waist and leaned closer to her.

"I think about here." Gabriella said as she put her arms around his neck and then leaning in to kiss him. They were kissing and having a mini make out session and then Gabriella's mom called them down for breakfast.

**------------------------------------------------------------**

**8:00 PM**

Gabriella and Troy were sitting on Gabriella's couch watching movies, eating popcorn and at times fooling around the whole the rest of the day. As they were watching the movie, Gabriella was thinking and desperately needed to ask Troy something.

"Troy? Can I ask you something?"

"Of course baby. Ask away" Troy said as pushed her hair away from her face and caressed her cheek.

"Well I was wondering. Would you ever cheat on me? I mean, with all those girls after you and such. You are bound to find someone a whole lot better then me." Gabi said with a sad look in her eye.

"Gabriella Montez! I could you think I would ever cheat on you! You are the only girl that I want. Even if there were a million girls chasing me, which I highly doubt; I would never find anymore more nicer, smarter, and more beautiful then you. You are the one I want. I am going to stick with you until the end. Face it, you are going to be stuck with me forever." Troy said as he smiled at Gabriella.

"I guess I wouldn't mind being with you forever." Gabriella said as Troy leaned in to give her one of his melting kisses. "Thanks Troy."

"No problem Gabi. I'm here for you whenever you need me. Even if its 4:00 in the morning, I will be there." Troy said has he pulled her closer to him and wrapped his arms around her.

"Troy, you really are something special." Gabriella said as she snuggled up closer to him. "What do you think the people are going to say in school Monday?"

"Who knows. But let them say what they want. As long as we are together we will get through it."

"I guess you are right Troy."

**January 22, 2006; 8:00 AM**

Troy's phone starts ringing. He wakes up and notices Gabriella sleeping next to him. Troy smiles and then picks up his phone without looking at the caller ID.

"Hello?"

"_TROY! WHERE ARE YOU??!! WHY HAVEN'T YOU BEEN PICKING UP YOUR PHONE??!!!_"

"Oh my god, dad im sorry I didn't call you guys. I was at Gabriella's house and we just suddenly feel asleep."

Gabriella now started waking up.

"Hm? What is happening?" She said while trying to sit up right.

"_Troy. What am I going to do with you?_"

"I am really sorry dad. I totally forgot. We were just watching movies and then we fell asleep! That is it. I swear."

"_Fine Troy. I believe you but next time don't make such a bone head move again. Come home soon, and bring Gabriella over. We want to meet her._"

"Um ok dad. We will be over soon. Bye."

Troy hung up the phone and just collapsed on the couch.

"What happened Troy?" Gabriella asked as she got up to turn off the DVD player.

"My dad was wondering where I was since I didn't call him and I accidentally fell asleep with you on your couch."

"Well I really did sleep well in your arms." Gabriella said as she went to kiss him.

"Yea. I was enjoying it too babe." Troy said as he pulled her onto his lap.

"So you have to go home?"

"Well yea, but my parents want me to bring you home also cause they want to meet you."

"Are you serious? I know im going to be really nervous to meet your parents. Especially since I already kind of got off on the wrong foot with your dad."

"Don't worry Gabs. Everything will be fine." Troy told her as he smiled at her.


	3. Chapter 3

Thanks to everyone who left me a review so far, im happy that i know that i at least have some people who like my story  
lol, and yes i am telling the truth when i say this is my frist fanfic that i have ever written yet

so, lets get on with it why dont we, here is Chapter 3

**Disclaimer**: I do not own High School Musical and sadly i never will

**_

* * *

_**

**_Chapter 3_**

**January 22, 2006; 12:00 PM**

Gabriella and Troy were standing outside Troy's house.

Gabriella was starting to goose bumps, "Troy, what if they don't like me?"

Troy was holding her had as he opened the door and led them in, "Gabriella, chill. They are going to love you! Trust me."

"I hope you are right."

"Mom, Dad; I'm home!!" Troy screamed.

"Troy!! I'm so glad you are home!!" said Troy's mom as she walked out of the kitchen. "Next time don't make me so worried."

"I'm sorry mom, I'll remember to call you next time." Troy said as he gave his mom a hug. "Anyways, mom this is Gabriella. Gabriella, this is my mom Alice Bolton."

Gabriella offered out her hand for Alice to shake, "It is nice to meet you Ms. Bolton."

Alice shook Gabriella's hand, "Oh, Gabriella the pleasure is all mine. Troy has told me so much about you."

"Thank you so much for inviting me over. You have a lovely home Ms. Bolton."

"Oh why thank you, and you can call me Alice." said Alice as went and hugged Gabriella. "Now im trusting you to keep Troy in line. Hopefully he will listen to you."

Troy then sighed and took Gabriella's hand, "Mom, please don't embarrass me tonight."

"Don't worry, I will make sure Troy stays in line Alice." Gabriella replied laughing.

"Dinner will be ready in a few hours. Make your self comfortable Gabriella." Alice said as Jack Bolton, Troy's dad and East High's Basketball coach came downstairs.

"Ahh Gabriella. How are you today?"

"Um im fine Coach Bolton. Thank you for inviting me over." Gabriella said, trying to figure out if Jack still remembers about the time in the gym.

"Yes, well I guess you must one heck of a gal if Troy can't stop talking about you." Jack says as he puts his hand on her shoulder. "If he drives you crazy, you know who you can come too" pointing to himself.

"Yes thank you Coach Bolton, and don't worry I will be ok." Gabriella said with a sign of relief knowing that Jack isn't still holding her against that time in the gym.

"Hey, here you can call me Jack, but in school its Coach Bolton" replied Jack as he walked into the kitchen to help his wife.

Gabriella sat down on the couch as Troy came and sat down next to her.

"I told you that they would like you." Troy said has he kissed Gabriella on the cheek.

"Yea, thank you for helping me calm down." Gabriella replied as she cuddled next to Troy.

Troy then got up and grabbed her hand. "Hey, come with me. I want to show you something." Troy then led her upstairs. They went down the hall past 2 doors and then he stopped and opened the door.

"Well here we are, my sanctuary." Troy said as he walked over to his bed and sat down on it.

Gabriella walked in a looked around, "Well this room defiantly says Troy Bolton."

His room was painted green with a bunch of posters of basketball players and news paper clippings of the Wildcats covering almost every inch of one wall. Another wall was covered with a bunch of pictures of him and other people. Right in the middle there was a empty space that Gabriella walked over to and examined.

"Troy? Why is this spot right here empty?" Gabriella asked as she pointed to the spot.

Troy walked over and wrapped his arms around Gabi's waist from behind, "Well that spot I was saving until I finally got a picture of me and you as boyfriend and girlfriend."

"Aww, well then why don't we finally fill that spot up" Gabriella said as she walked over to his bed and Troy went to grab his camera.

Troy held the camera up towards them to take the picture. They took a couple more pictures including one of them kissing, and a couple of them making funny faces.

Troy and Gabriella laid on the bed and made out for a while. Troy then surprised Gabriella and started tickling her.

"Tr-troy!! St-stop it!!" Gabriella screamed but at the same time while trying to get away from Troy.

Troy kept tickling Gabriella until suddenly they fell onto the floor from moving around the bed a lot.

"Oh my god, im sorry baby. Are you ok?" Troy asked with concern.

Gabriella was laying on the floor with her eyes closed. Then she opened one eye and suddenly got up and jolted for the door. "Oh come on Troy. You can't catch me!!" She suddenly then took off.

"Get back here you!!" Troy screamed as he took off after her.

Gabriella ran downstairs and into the kitchen past Alice and Jack and out the back door. Troy then 3 seconds later ran through the kitchen and out the back door.

Jack and Alice just started laughing and Jack said, "Kids these days."

Troy chased Gabriella around outside in the back yard for about 1 more minute until he finally caught up with her and tackled her down to the ground.

"I finally caught you gingerbread woman." Troy said as he grabbed Gabriella and rolled her on top of him.

"Why yes you did. I guess now you can eat me since I am a cookie." replied Gabriella as she was resting on top of Troy.

Troy then looked at Gabriella and said, "How about a kiss instead?" and then he gave her one of his melting kisses.

"Troy, how did I get so lucky by meeting you?" Gabriella asked as he rested her head on his chest.

"Well, I just know that you couldn't get enough of me." Troy said being cocky.

Gabriella was shocked and then hit Troy on the shoulder, "Oh my god Troy!"

"Hey!! Come on, I was just kidding." Troy said as he went and hugged Gabriella. "I'm sorry if I hurt you or made you mad."

"Its ok Troy. I knew you were kidding, but really...im glad I met you."

"Im glad I met you too. Which reminds me, we should really thank that DJ at the ski lodge one day." Troy said as they laughed.

"DINNER TIME YOU GUYS!!" shouted Jack from inside.

Troy got up and offered Gabriella a hand to help her up. They walked inside and sat down at the table. They ate and talked and everyone was having a good time.

**------------------------------------------------------------------**

**10:00 PM**

Troy took Gabriella home and now they are standing outside her door.

Gabriella took Troy's hand and pulled him closer, "I'm glad I met your parents today."

"Yea, it really seemed like they liked you." Troy said as he then put his hands around her waist.

"Yea, well you did help me through it. Thank You again."

Troy then leaned in to kissed Gabriella. They kissed passionately until they finally let up for air.

"You better go inside now we have school tomorrow. I will see you tomorrow baby." Troy said has he kissed Gabriella's forehead.

"Ok. I will dream about you then until tomorrow."

* * *

So...what did you think?!! again please leave some reviews  
i already have like up to chapter 5 typed up already since i started to write this fanfic a while ago, so i guess i will upload a chapter one at a time until ive run out of already finished chapters

anyone understand what i just said? lol  
well keep on reading!! and remember, review please(:


	4. Chapter 4

thanks for the reviews so far, i really appreciate it  
anywho, here is chapter 4...still working on chapter 6, i barely have time to write stories cause i get home from school and i have to do my homework and such, but dont worry, i will try to not keep you guys waiting too long for the chapters to come

**Disclaimer:** I do not own High School Musical. Sucks right?

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 4**_

**January 23, 2006; 7:30 AM**

Gabriella is in her room getting ready for school. She still has some worries in her head about what the other kids are going to say about her and Troy, but she knows that Troy is going to be by her side all the way.

-------------------------------------

_Flash Back_

"_Troy, you really are something special." Gabriella said as she snuggled up closer to him. "What do you think the people are going to say in school Monday?"_

"_Who knows. But let them say what they want. As long as we are together we will get through it."_

"_I guess you are right Troy."_

-------------------------------------

Gabriella then grabbed her stuff and headed downstairs for the kitchen.

Gabriella walked into the kitchen, "Morning Mom"

"Morning Honey," Anna replied as Gabriella went over and gave her mom a kiss on the cheek.

"_Hey, no Good Morning for me?"_

Gabriella looked over at the table and saw Troy sitting there eating toast, eggs and bacon.

"Troy!! What are you doing here?" Gabriella asked as she went over and sat on Troy's lap.

"Well I wanted to walk my girlfriend to school, is that too much to ask?" he said, as he wrapped his arms around her waist and gave her a kiss.

"Come on you guys, eat your breakfast before you become late." Anna said as she sat down the table with a grin on her face.

Gabriella and Troy finished eating their breakfasts and then headed out the door towards school. They were holding each other's hand and Troy was swinging their hands back and forth making Gabriella laugh. 10 minutes later they arrived at the front of the school and Gabriella felt a little strange already.

"Troy, you sure we can get through this right?" Gabriella asked as she pulled him a little closer to her.

"Of course Gabriella. Nothing can go wrong, and remember that nothing can come between us. We must stick together. Now, you ready to go inside?"

Gabriella looked at the door for a couple more seconds, "Yea, lets go."

They opened the door and walked in while holding each other's hand. They walked down the halls and in the corner of her eyes, Gabriella could tell that people were looking at them and talking about them, but she took Troy's advice and didn't care. They are all just jealous that she has a hottie for a boyfriend. They made their way to home room just before the late bell rang. Troy took his seat in the front and Gabriella took her seat in the back.

"Ok now, welcome back everyone. Again, congratulations to the Wildcats for their win at Friday's game." Ms. Darbus announced as she looked and Troy and the other basketball team members. "Now for the first order of business. We have a new student joining our class today, I would like you all to welcome Stacey Peters."

This tall blonde girl walked in the room and walked over to Ms. Darbus.

"Stacey, you can sit over there in the back by Ms. Montez." said Ms. Darbus as she pointed to the vacant seat in the back to the right of Gabriella.

Gabriella looked at Stacey and as Stacey walked down the aisle, Gabriella saw that she stopped by Troy's desk and stared at him with this smirk on her face. Troy looked up at Stacey and saw that she was staring at him. He turned his head and looked back down with this strange look on his face. Gabriella could already tell that she wasn't going to like Stacey.

Taylor was sitting in front of Gabriella and then turned around to talk to her.

"So Gabi, where were you Friday night?" Taylor asked with grin on her face.

Gabriella started chuckling a little, "Well, Troy took me to the theater and well...he asked me to be his girlfriend!" she said while looking at the corner of her eye and seeing that Stacey was still staring at Troy in the front. "How about you though, what is up with you and Chad?"

"Well, Sunday me and Chad went out to lunch and he took me to the park where he had this little picnic set up and that is when he asked me to be his girlfriend!" Taylor said with a little to much excitement that the people around them could hear.

Gabriella leaned over and gave Taylor a hug, "Well congrats Taylor!"

"Congratulations to you too!!" Taylor said as the bell rung.

They got up out of their seats and walked outside the classroom. Troy was standing outside talking with Chad as they waited for Gabriella and Taylor.

They made their way down the halls as they walked to Gabriella's and Taylor's math class. Troy was holding Gabi's hand and Chad was holding Taylor's hand.

"I don't like her" Gabriella said as she looked ahead with this angry face.

"Who are you talking about Gabi?" Troy asked as he looked at her with this confused face.

"That new girl Stacey. The way she looked at you when she walked to her seat. I just wanted to slap her right there!!" Gabriella shouted as everyone else tried to calm her down.

Troy started laughing as he pulled Gabriella closer and put his arm around her, "Don't worry baby. Just remember nothing can come between us." As he said that he gave Gabriella a kiss on cheek.

"I hope you are right, but really I feel as if she is just hovering over us right now." replied Gabriella as she looked around.

"Don't worry Gabi, you and Troy have a strong relationship, and if Troy ever does something I will kick his ass" Chad said as everyone else started laughing.

"Yea ok, thanks a lot Chad." Gabriella replied as they arrived at their math class and said good bye.

Little did they know, Stacey was following them, thinking of an evil plan to break up Gabriella and Troy so she can have him for herself.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------

1:00 PM

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting in the cafeteria eating their lunches. Troy and Chad decided to go shoot some hoops. Gabriella and Taylor were just sitting and talking when Stacey walked over to their table.

"Hi! I'm Stacey!" Stacey said as she put on her fake smile. "Is this seat empty?" she asked as she pointed over to the seat next to Gabriella.

"Um I guess not" Gabriella replied as she turned to Taylor and made this non approving face.

Stacey sat down and kept her fake cheery act going, "Oh good. I just moved here from New Jersey. I thought I was going to die moving all the way out here because its so far from where I use to live, but I actually think I'm going to like it here."

"Really, why is that?" Taylor asked with strange look.

"Well the teachers here are really nice, and the kids here also!"

'_What a fake act. You can't fool me with that_' Gabriella thought as she looked at Stacey.

"Oh you are Gabriella right?" Stacey asked as she pointed to Gabi.

"Um, yea that's me." Gabriella said after snapping out of her thought.

"I heard you were going out with Troy Bolton. You must be very lucky."

"Um, yes I am. Troy is a great guy."

"It would be a shame if someone were to say..oh I don't know, steal him away from you." Stacey said as she changed her tone of voice from happy to a more evil tone.

"Well that wouldn't happen, because me and Troy love each other very much and we trust each other." Gabriella said as she tried to keep her voice down but got even more angry.

'_Not if I have anything to do about it_' Stacey thought with this evil smirk on her face. "Well I better be going now. I'll see you girls later."

Stacey got up and walked away. Gabriella looked at Taylor and Taylor now agreed with Gabi that Stacey was evil.

* * *

eek what a Bi-atch! P  
anyways, remember review please(: 


	5. Chapter 5

thanks for the reviews everyone(:  
anywho, this is chapter 5..and sadly this is the last finished chapter so far  
i havnt been able to finish chapter 6 yet since i have school to worry about  
but dont worry, ill try not to take that long to update(;

anywho, **random facts**  
1. i was watching the news this morning, and they said that they were going to make a High School Musical on ice!! lol  
sad part about this though is that its only going to play in Florida (forgot which city though)  
2. Vanessa Hudgen's music video for "Say Ok" is going to premiere this friday (march 16, 2007) on disney channel!! this video includes hottie Zac Efron as her love interest(; also they are going to premiere it on MTV's TRL on March 26.

**Disclaimer:** am i going to have to say this everytime?? i do not own High School Musical

_**

* * *

**_

_**Chapter 5**_

**January 23, 2006; 3:30 PM**

Gabriella, Troy, Taylor, and Chad were now walking out of school towards the ice cream parlor. They all decided that since it was such a beautiful day, they would go get some ice cream and then hang around in the park. Gabriella and Taylor still remembered the conversation they had with Stacey at lunch.

_Flash back_

"_It would be a shame if someone were to say..oh I don't know, steal him away from you." Stacey said as she changed her tone of voice from happy to a more evil tone._

"_Well that wouldn't happen, because me and Troy love each other very much and we trust each other." Gabriella said as she tried to keep her voice down but got even more angry._

'_Not if I have anything to do about it' Stacey thought with this evil smirk on her face. "Well I better be going now. I'll see you girls later."_

Gabriella and Taylor decided to keep that conversation to themselves and not tell Troy or Chad. They had another big game coming up and they did not want to drive their minds off track.

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she was kind of in a daze. "Baby, is there something wrong?"

Gabriella suddenly snapped out of her thoughts about Stacey after hearing Troy. "Oh no babe. I'm fine, I was just thinking about something, that's all." she said as she looked at Troy and gave him her reassuring smile.

"Good. You looked like you were in a daze or something the whole walk."

Chad then looked at Gabriella with a concern face also, "You sure there is nothing you want to talk about?"

"Oh don't worry about me. I'm fine. Lets just go get our ice cream now!" Gabriella said in a happy tone as she dragged them into the ice cream parlor.

Gabriella and Taylor were sitting at the table as Troy and Chad were getting their orders.

"Let me guess, you were thinking about Stacey this whole afternoon weren't you?" Taylor said as she tried to keep her voice down so the guys wouldn't hear them.

"Was it that obvious? She just gets on my nerve!! I just can't get out of my mind what she said." Gabriella somewhat shouted in a quiet voice. Gabriella then tried to mimic Stacey's voice in a dorky tone. "It would be a shame if someone were to say..oh I don't know, steal him away from you. Argg!! It would be a shame if I had to break that little head of yours!!"

Taylor was now laughing at Gabriella's impersonation of Stacey. "Woah now Gabriella. Don't worry, what you and Troy have is really special. I bet even if Stacey did try and steal Troy, she wouldn't succeed."

Gabriella now calming down went and hugged Taylor. "Thanks so much Taylor. You are the best!"

As Gabriella and Taylor finished their hug, they heard the bell above the door ring as someone entered. Once the door closed, Gabriella saw that it was Stacey Peters herself walking towards the counter, towards Troy and Chad.

"What is she doing here!!" Gabriella shouted as she looked at Stacey.

Stacey suddenly then looked over to where Gabriella and Taylor were sitting and gave them a grin. A somewhat evil looking grin. Next thing you know, Stacey looked back and started striking up a conversation with Troy and Chad.

Taylor saw what Stacey was doing and got kind of pissed herself, "Oh hell no! She better not be trying to take my man either!! Why I better just snap her in two right now just like the twig that she is."

"What do you think they are talking about?" Gabriella asked Taylor as she tried to calm her down.

Stacey then grabbed her drink from the counter and waved goodbye to Troy and Chad. She looked back at Gabriella and smirked at her again. Gabriella gave Stacey a dirty look before Troy and Chad arrived at their table with their ice cream.

"I right now." Troy said as he went to sit down next to Gabriella.

"Um Troy, what did Stacey want with you guys?" Gabriella asked with this curious look on her face.

"Oh nothing really, she just came in and said Hi and wished us good luck in the game next week. That was basically it. Why?" Troy asked with this confused look.

"Are you sure that is all you guys talked about?" Taylor asked now eyeing Chad.

"Yes babe, that was now. Why do you guys ask?" Chad asked as he now started eyeing Taylor and Gabriella with a curious look.

Gabriella and Taylor looked at each other and wondered what to say.

"Oh never mind. Lets just eat our ice cream before it becomes soup." Gabriella said as she took a bite.

**February 6, 2006; 7:15 AM**

"Wake up sleepy head"

Gabriella felt a kiss on her forehead and started opening up her eyes. Once her vision wasn't cloudy anymore, she saw that it was Troy sitting at the side of her bed.

"Troy! Good morning." Gabriella said as she sat up and gave Troy a kiss.

During the past 2 weeks since Troy and Gabriella started dating, everything has been going well for Gabi. She had a perfect boyfriend and they both had really gotten close with each other's parents. Gabriella also had loving friends and her loving mother, but one thing still seemed to bother her...Stacey.

"So Gabi, are you just going to sit there or are you going to get up and get ready for school?" Troy asked as Gabi snapped back from her thoughts.

"Yea, yea ok. I'll go change." Gabriella replied as she got up and walked over to her closet. She picked out her clothes and went to the bathroom to change. Gabriella then walked out, grabbed her books and her bag and then grabbed Troy's hand. They both walked downstairs to the kitchen to eat breakfast.

"Morning Mom." Gabriella said as she went to kiss her mom on the cheek.

"Morning Gabi. I hope Troy was able to get you up and out of bed on time today." Anna replied as she set down a plate of eggs, bacon, and toast for Gabriella and another plate for Troy.

"Yes, he got me out of bed all right." Gabriella said as he laughed and looked at Troy.

"Well you guys better finish up your breakfast and go to school before you become late."

**11:55 AM**

Gabriella was putting her books inside her locker when the gang consisting of Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, Jason, Zeke, Sharpay, and Ryan were walking up towards them.

"Hey Gabi!" Chad said as they all gather around Gabriella. "Where is Troy?"

"Oh, he told me that he was going to shoot some hoops last period so he said to meet us in the gym at the end of this period." Gabriella then looked at the clock on the wall. "The period is almost over, why don't we head over there now?"

Troy was in the gym working on some free throws when he heard the door open. "Gabriella!"

"Nope, sorry wrong girl." Stacey said as she strutted her way into the gym.

"Oh sorry, I was expecting Gabriella." Troy replied in a nervous kind of way as he put took another basketball from the rack and started shooting it.

"Well Troy, I wanted to talk."

"Talk? Talk about what?"

Stacey motioned for Troy to come over to the bleachers where she was sitting down and she patted the seat right next to her telling him to sit. Troy took a seat with a confused look on his face.

Stacey scooted a little closer to Troy, making him back off a little. "Um Stacey? Can we make this quick, I really have to go soon." Troy said leaning backwards away from Stacey.

Stacey gave a little smirk, "Oh Troy. You silly little boy. I don't know what you see in that Gabriella girl. I'm the one you should be dating, I'm the one you should be kissing."

Stacey suddenly grabbed Troy by his waist and pulled him on top of her while she was kissing him. Troy had his hands on the bleachers trying to push himself away from her.

At the same time, suddenly the gym doors opened and in walked the gang. Gabriella saw Troy on top of Stacey and thought that they were making out. Everyone else saw Troy and Stacey and immediately knew Gabriella was crushed.

"HOW COULD YOU!!"

* * *

hoped you enjoy this chapter, hopefully i get chapter 6 up asap. the weekend is coming up so maybe ill be able to write more chapters(:


	6. Chapter 6

Finally huh? Chapter 6 is done!! Thanks for the reviews so far, and i hope you like this Chapter(:

**_Disclaimer:_** I do not own anything which sucks.

* * *

**Chapter 6**

"HOW COULD YOU!!"

Troy still couldn't get out of Stacey's grip but he looked at the corner of his eye and saw Gabriella turning and running out of the gym.

Gabriella ran out of the gym heart broken and then Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi ran out of the gym after her as the guys Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan ran up to Troy and pushed him so hard that he finally was freed from Stacey's grip.

Stacey was smiling at the fact that her plan went on just as she planned.

Troy tried to get up but then Chad pushed him down again.

"WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!" Chad screamed as Troy once again tried to get up.

"ITS NOT MY FAULT!!" Troy replied as he finally stood up. "SHE WAS THE ONE WHO KISSED ME!!" Troy said as he pointed to Stacey.

Stacey put on this fake innocent look as she pointed to herself. "Moi? Oh please Troy, you were the one that came on to me."

Troy now was completely engulfed with rage. "GET OUT OF HERE NOW STACEY!!"

Stacey was frightened and ran out of the gym. Troy then tried to run out of the gym and find Gabriella but Chad, Jason, Ryan, and Zeke stopped him.

"Come on guys I need to find Gabriella!!" Troy pleaded was he tried to find a way past them.

"Don't you think you hurt Gabriella enough?" Jason said with a angry look on his face as he pushed Troy back.

"Guys please believe me!! I would never do anything to hurt Gabriella. Stacey came in as I was shooting some free throws and she said she wanted to talk to me. We sat down on the bleachers and next thing you know she pulled me on top of her. I was trying to pull my self off of her but her damn nails were digging into my skin. I bet she even left marks!! Then that is when you guys came in!! Come on!! Let me go find Gabriella!!"

The guys looked at each other. They all knew that Troy loved Gabriella a lot and they knew that he would never do anything to hurt her. They all thought that Troy was telling the truth then.

Chad looked and Troy and said, "Lets go."

They all took off running out of the gym to try and find the girls.

* * *

Sharpay, Taylor, and Kelsi finally caught up with Gabriella who was sitting on the floor by her locker. Gabriella's locker was opened and all the pictures from her locker of Troy were scattered across the hallways, some of her and Troy were torn in two.

Taylor then walked up to Gabriella and kneeled down the giver her a big hug. Sharpay and Kelsi also kneeled down and gave Gabriella a hug.

Taylor looked at Gabriella and said, "I can't believe Troy did that to you."

Gabriella just looked at all the girls surrounding her. "Yea, me too. I've just been stupid to fall for Troy."

The girls suddenly heard foot steps coming toward them and they all assumed that it was Troy.

Sharpay then looked at Gabriella and said "Let me handle this". As Sharpay was getting up and turning around she said, "Look Tro-!"

Sharpay was suddenly struck with fear as she saw a masked man holding a gun up to her face.

"What's wrong Shar-" Kelsi said as she looked up and saw the man with the gun. She screamed and the man suddenly turned the gun towards Kelsi.

"Don't make a sound." The man said as he motioned his gun telling them all to get up. Taylor and Gabriella stood up with their hands up frozen with fear.

The man motioned them to turn around. "Now take me to the announcement room."

The girls led him to the room where they were all forced inside. The man was last to enter the room and as he did, the closed the door and locked it. He then duck taped the girls onto chairs against the wall.

"LISTEN MIS--" Sharpay was about to say until the man pointed the gun at her.

"Anyone say a word when they are not suppose to, and I will blow your brains out." The man said as he suddenly took of his mask while still pointing the gun at them.

The man had shaggy chocolate colored hair and his face was white and pale. His eye's were hazel brown and he had a cut above his left eye. Also, on the right side of his neck you can see a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a dagger.

"Now, why don't we get ourselves acquainted?" The man said with a smirk across his face. He pointed his gun towards Gabriella. "And your name is...?"

Gabriella looked at the girls and then back and the man. They were all hesitant in saying their names.

"YOUR NAMES NOW!" The man suddenly shouted with made the girls shake in fear. He looked at Gabriella as she said, "Ga-Gabriella Montez".

"Good, see this isn't so hard." As he said that he pointed to Sharpay who was next to her, and so on.

"Sharpay Evans."

"Taylor Mc-McKessie."

"Kel-Kelsi Nielsen."

All the girls had fear in their eyes, but in their heads all they could think of was their family and their loved ones. Even Gabriella, who couldn't keep herself from hating Troy. All she wanted right now was to be in his warm protecting arms and for him to tell her everything would be ok. A tear ran down her cheek and the girls all saw and knew that she still loved Troy.

The man suddenly went to the desk across the room where the microphone was. "Now why don't we get this show on the road," he said as he picked up the microphone.

* * *

Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan were running through the empty halls in search for the girls. They have been running around for about 5 minutes already and still they couldn't find the girls until Troy finally reached Gabriella's locker and found a bunch of pictures of him and her torn and crumpled. Troy felt heart broken, but he knew it was his fault. He wouldn't blame her for being mad at him even though it was Stacey who came on to him, he just had to find a way to make her forgive him.

"I can't find them anywhere!" Chad shouted as he ran up to Troy. The rest of the guys finally caught up with them.

"Where could they be?" Ryan asked as he looked around. He then spotted something on the floor. He picked it up and saw that it was a red pocket knife with the initials KR engraved in white. "Hey guys look what I found."

Ryan showed the pocket knife to the guys and told them that he found it 2 lockers down from Gabriella's.

"KR?" Jason replied with a confused look on his face. "Who has the initials KR and who would bring a pocket knife to school."

"_ATTENTION STUDENTS. I am here to make an important announcement._" The speakers were filling the halls with the person's voice, but no one recognized the voice.

"_I have 4 lovely young ladies here with me and I would like to introduce them to you. Their names are Gabriella Montez, Sharpay Evans, Taylor McKessie, and Kelsi Nielsen. They are here with me because I am now holding them hostage until get $1,000,000 for their safe return._"

Troy and the guys were now really confused.

"WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON!!" screamed the principal David Matsui as he walked down the halls toward Troy and the guys.

"We have no idea sir!! Do you think there is actually someone holding the girls hostage?!" Zeke said with a scared look on his face.

"_For all of you who doesn't believe me, why don't we have one of the girls say a few words. How about Taylor here?_"

Over the speakers you can hear the microphone being held in front of Taylor, "_HELP US!! WE ARE IN TH-_"

"_Oh looks like we have a big mouth here, we can't have that now can't we. We can't have everyone knowing where we are. Why don't we hand the mic over to someone else, how about Gabriella here. Why don't you say a few words darling._"

"_DON'T CALL ME DARLING!_" Gabriella screamed as the microphone was in front of her. "_SOMEONE HELP US!! TROY! CHAD! JASON! ZEKE! RYAN! HELP!! HE HAS A GUN!!_" As Gabriella finished she broke into tears afraid for her life.

"_Well why yes, I do have a gun and I am not afraid to blow out the brains of one of these girls if you don't do as I say. Oh and the five guys that Ms. Montez was calling for, Troy, Chad, Jason, Zeke, and Ryan. You better pray that you see these girls again if you really liked them..._"

click

* * *

so, what did you think!?! i hope the next Chapter will be up soon so be patient with me, i have homework and school to worry about P

remember, leave me some reviews!! 


	7. Chapter 7

Sorry it took me a while to update, ive been kinda busy and all. anyways i would be in school right now but to make a long story short...something went in my eye, it wouldnt come out, i kept tearing and everything, my left eye puffed up, its red...yada yada yada..and yea so i guess its kinda good for you guys cause i finally had sometime to write the next chapter and update. next week is spring break so im thinking i will have more time to update and everything. hope you guys this chapter and remember please REVIEW!!!

**Disclaimier: **I do not own High School Musical. If i did, i would have already made Troy and Gabriella kiss(:

**

* * *

**

**Chapter 7**

The guys and Mr. Matsui just stood there in shock.

Mr. Matsui finally looked around the hall frantically. "I have to get everyone out of this school now!!"

"Come on guys, run to every classroom and get them all out!! Mr. Matsui you call the cops." Troy said as he ran to the classroom door that was a couple of feet away. He suddenly opened the door and shouted into the classroom. "EVERYONE OUT OF THE SCHOOL NOW!!"

All the other guys took off in different directions making sure they covered every room. Mr. Matsui called the cops and went to the main entrance making sure everyone was getting out.

Troy was running down the halls when suddenly he came across the announcement room.

'_Wait, they must be in here_'

Troy went up to the door and put his ear on it trying to listen and see if he can hear anything. He heard the girls whimpering and the man talking.

"_You see girls, I use to go to East High myself. When I was about your age I tried out for the basketball team. I made it yes, but my dream was to become captain of the team. That dream was stolen from me by none other then Jack Bolton himself. I came back to get my revenge. I was looking for Jack's son, Troy Bolton is it? Well it seems as if I have stumbled across his pretty girlfriend instead. Actually I've stumbled across girlfriends of the basketball team. Just my luck isn't it."_

Troy could not believe what he was hearing. He couldn't just start trying to break down the door, who knows what could happen. He had to go find his dad. Maybe he knew this guy. Troy took off running down the halls trying to find his dad when he bumped into the rest of the guys.

"Troy! We were looking for you!!" Zeke shouted as Troy was running towards them.

"Have you seen my dad anywhere?!!" Troy asked while huffing and puffing trying to catch his breath.

"Yea he was heading towards the gym to make sure there was no one else left inside." Chad said with a concern look on his face. "Why? What's up?!"

"Can't explain now!! I have to find him!!" Troy then took off and the guys just ran after him.

"DAD!"

Jack Bolton turned around and saw his son running towards him.

"Troy?! Are you ok?! What are you still doing in the school?!!"

Troy ran to his dad and stopped in front of him as the rest of the guys crowed around Troy.

"Didn't you hear the announcement dad?! That man has Gabriella and the rest of the girls!!" Troy shouted but at the same time tried to catch his breath.

"Yes I know, the cops are outside the school right now!!"

"But dad!! They are in the announcement room! I heard the man talking!! He said he use to go to East High and he was on the basket ball team with you!! He came back to this school for revenge for not being captain of the basketball team!"

Jack and the rest of the guys looked at Troy in shock.

Jack suddenly had this confused look on his face. "Wait let me get this straight. This man comes and terrorizes 4 girls just because he didn't make it as captain way back when?!"

"Dad. He came here to try and find me!! He was getting revenge on you and trying to use me, but he got to the girls first!" Troy said as he pushed his hair away from his face trying to keep his head from exploding from all that was happening.

"Let me think for a second." Jack was deep in concentration trying to remember the people that were on the basketball team when he was in high school. "Wait!! I remember!! There was this one guy. Kevin Rogers. He was always jealous of me cause I was captain. He must be the one in the room now!"

"Wait. That explains the pocket knife we found!!" Lucas then pulled the red and white pocket knife with the engraved letters KR out of his pocket and handed it to Mr. Bolton. "KR! KEVIN ROGERS!"

"We better go to Mr. Matsui now and tell him." Zeke said as they all raced out of the gym.

* * *

**12:49 PM**

It had been kind of quiet in the announcement room right now. The girls were to afraid to say anything and Kevin Rogers was looking out the window every now and then staring at the cops down below.

"Ahhh..The cops are here."

The girls just looked at each other and they knew they all wanted the same thing.

Gabriella then turned her head to look at the door. _'Troy, please hurry.'_

The guys caught up with Mr. Matsui and explained everything to him. Mr. Matsui then went to the cops and explained the situation and they made their way inside the school. The guys ran to the announcement room before Troy's dad could tell them not to.

Chad went and put his ear to the door. "Its quiet."

"What?" Troy asked with concern. Then all the guys put their ear on the door.

'_Finally I got this gag out of my mouth!! You guys try and get yours out, ill scream for help.'_

"That's Ashley's voice!" Zeke shouted.

'_Wait, did you guys hear that?! Zeke?!!'_

"Ashley?! Baby, are you ok?!"

'_We are fine but we are tied really tight to chairs and we can get to the door. Its locked and we cant do anything!'_

"Don't worry. We will get you guys out!!"

The guys tried opening the door and then they tried pushing the door while running towards it.

Mr. Bolton then ran up to them. "What are guys doing?!"

"The girls are inside. We are trying to break this door down!!" Jason said as he once again tried to ram into the door. He fell back clutching his shoulder. "Now that hurt."

"What the heck are these doors made of?!" Ryan said as he then himself tried ramming down the door but got the same reaction as Jason.

"Woah guys, lets all try together ok?!" Mr. Bolton then said. "On my count of three...1...2...3!"

BOOM

The door came crashing down and they heard Ashley's loud scream and the other girls muffled scream. The guys ran their girls and loosened the ropes and everything. Ryan went to the window and looked outside. He noticed that Kevin was no where to be seen.

"TROY!!" Gabriella screamed as he leapt out of the chair and into Troy's arm. Tears started streaming down her face. She was so happy to be in Troy's strong arms once again.

"Gabriella.." Troy replied as he held on to Gabriella as tight as possible.

Gabriella looked at everyone else and noticed they were all hugging and kissing. Then she looked at Troy again and saw him looking at her. She suddenly pulled away from him.

"Gabriella?" Troy said with a concerned look.

"Troy..I still haven't forgiven you yet. You hurt me when I saw you kissing Stacey." Gabriella said as she pulled away trying to wipe away her tears and trying to not look into Troy's blue loving eyes.

"Gabriella, I-" Troy started to say when suddenly he was cut off by Ryan.

"As anyone noticed that Kevin Rogers is not here?"

Kelsi looked at Ryan and then remembered. "5 minutes before you guys came here, he said that this whole situation was about to get out of control. So then he gaged us and left us while locking the door."

The cops finally showed up with Mr. Matsui. "What happened here?!"

Mr. Bolton went up to them. "Everyone is safe here, we found them gaged and tied to the chairs in this room that was locked. We broke down the door and helped them. It seems as if Kevin left the room 5 minutes before."

The cops radioed in the other cops and told them the situation. The cops then put the town on red alert and went searching for Kevin Rogers. "We need to take you guys down for questioning."

* * *

ok what did you guys think? im hopeing you guys like it. 

just remember review and i will be happy. also leave me some ideas in what my coming chapters or maybe stories should have.

please and thank yous(:


	8. Chapter 8

**Ok Chapter 8 is up!! I'm really hoping you guys are liking my story so far, i really wished i had more reviews though. So please review!! I think this chapter is a little boring, but i didn't want to keep you guys waiting that long.**

**

* * *

Chapter 8**

**February 9, 2006; 7:46 AM**

"_In other news today, students attending East High School will finally return back to school today after the incident 3 days ago that involved a man with a gun entering the school and threatening 4 girls and their lives for $1,000,000. The girls are thankfully safe but the man unfortunately escaped before police was able to catch up with him. The man has been identified as Kevin Rodgers. He was last seen wearing a black hoodie with jeans and black sneakers. He has a tattoo of a snake wrapped around a dagger on the right side of his neck and he also has a cut above his left eye. If anyone has information on him please call crime stoppers at 1-800-123-4567."_

Gabriella was sitting at the kitchen counter eating her cereal while watching the news. She was all dressed and waiting for her mom to come down and drive her to school. After watching the news reporter talk about the incident that happened Monday made her really happy that she was still alive, but the thing that bother her was that the man was still at large and that she still hasn't talked to Troy since Monday.

Gabriella looked at her cereal about to take a bite but then put her spoon back down and sighed. She remember seeing Troy kiss Stacey, and then she remembered him hugging her after rescuing her; but she still couldn't get the Stacey part out of her mind.

"_TROY!!" Gabriella screamed as he leapt out of the chair and into Troy's arm. Tears started streaming down her face. She was so happy to be in Troy's strong arms once again._

"_Gabriella.." Troy replied as he held on to Gabriella as tight as possible._

_Gabriella looked at everyone else and noticed they were all hugging and kissing. Then she looked at Troy again and saw him looking at her. She suddenly pulled away from him._

"_Gabriella?" Troy said with a concerned look._

"_Troy..I still haven't forgiven you yet. You hurt me when I saw you kissing Stacey." Gabriella said as she pulled away trying to wipe away her tears and trying to not look into Troy's blue loving eyes._

"_Gabriella, I-" Troy started to say when suddenly he was cut off by Ryan._

"_As anyone noticed that Kevin Rogers is not here?"_

"Gabriella? Gabriella?!"

Gabriella snapped out of her thoughts as she heard her mom. "Oh hey mom, I didn't hear you come down."

"Are you ok Gabi? You seem kinda off." Anna Montez went over to her daughter and took her bowl of cereal and put it in the sink. "You want to talk about it?"

"Mom, its nothing."

Anna stared at her daughter with the look that said it all, Anna knew something was bothering Gabi and wanted her to spill.

"Ok fine mom, ill tell you. Its Troy. On Monday before the incident I saw him kissing this girl in school named Stacey and it just totally crushed me. But when I was held hostage in the room all I wanted was to be in his arms but once I finally was Stacey popped into my head and I haven't talked to him since." Gabriella got off the stool and walked over to get her bag. "I don't know what to do mom, I don't really want to face him and all the other kids in school who are going to be asking a bunch of questions today."

"Oh Gabi, don't worry about the kids. You can just ignore them if you don't feel comfortable talking about it." Anna walked to the table and picked up her keys. "Now do you love Troy?"

"Yes mama, I still do." Gabriella replied quietly as a tear slid down her cheek.

"Now its up to you to resolve this. Talk to him, because I know he loves you just the same or maybe even more. There must be some explanation for it all. Just hear him out."

"I hope your right." Gabriella replied as her mom came over and gave her a hug which Gabi accepted. "Thanks mom."

"No problem honey. Now lets get you to school before you become late."

**8:15 AM**

Troy was standing by his open locker putting some books away as random people kept coming up to him to ask him questions about Monday. Troy was getting really annoyed, but the thing he was really annoyed about was that he couldn't talk to Gabriella for 2 days already.

Chad and Taylor then walked up to Troy's locker hand-in-hand. "Hey Troy!"

Troy turned around and saw Chad and Taylor walking towards them all happy and peppy. They still had each other which made Troy miss Gabriella even more. "Oh hey guys."

"How are you doing Troy?" Taylor asked as people walked up still staring and pointing.

"I'm good, how about you Taylor. People must be swarming around you asking questions because you were one of the girls...um yea." Troy started to talk about the incident when he remembered that the girls were still a little sensitive about that topic.

"Yea its ok, I think I've kind of gotten use to it already, right now I'm just trying to ignore it all."

Troy was about to say something when suddenly they saw Stacey walk down the hall trying to avoid looking at Troy, Chad, and Taylor.

Troy then sighed as he remembered he still had to talk to Gabriella.

Chad looked at Troy and knew he was thinking of Gabriella. "Hey Troy, did you even get to talk to her yet?"

By everyone in the gang knew what actually happened on Monday between Troy and Stacey, everyone except Gabriella. The girls wanted to explain it to Gabi so that everything would be ok again, but Troy insisted that he had to do this on his own.

"No I haven't, but I left a note in her locker telling her to meet me at our spot on the roof during free period later on. Hopefully she will come meet me I really miss her."

The bell for home room then rang. Troy closed his locker and started walking with Chad and Taylor towards home room.

"Don't worry Troy. I bet she will, I know she has been missing you too." Taylor said as she tried to put a smile on Troy's face.

Troy then somewhat brightened up. "Really?"

"Yea, she told me herself. She still is wondering about the trust issue though cause when she saw you kiss Stacey, she said that her heart was like completely ripped out."

Troy then punched a random locker as they walked passed it. "MAN! I just can't have Gabriella mad at me and not talk to me. She was the best thing that has ever happened in my life."

"Chill man. I bet after you talk to Gabi at free period, you guys will kiss and make up." Chad then said with a grin on his face. "Or...make out."

"CHAD!!" Taylor shouted as she whacked Chad in the arm and made Troy laugh.

"I just hope you guys are right."

The three of them entered home room. As Troy walked in could see Gabriella talking with Sharpay. He looked at her for a second and then saw Gabi turn and lock eyes with him. Gabriella and Troy just stood their frozen for a second just mesmerize by each other's eyes.

Gabriella then snapped out of it and turned to talk to Sharpay again. Troy walked over to his seat and just sat down. He slumped down in his seat and shook his head.

Troy then felt a hand on his shoulder.

"Don't worry. It will be fine." He heard Chad say and Troy nodded his head a little and sat straight up as Ms. Darbus walked into the room.

* * *

**Ok there you go. Remember, PLEASE REVIEW!! that would mean so much to me. leave what you think and tell me if you have any suggestions or ideas about what i should do.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hey everyone!! I finally have chapter 9 up. This is my longest chapter so far since ive tried to make it longer for you guys to read. I dont know what you guys will think of this chapter so please Review.**

**i heard somewhere that Zac and Vanessa was actually going out in real life? is it true? iono..T i really hope they are though.lol**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything from HSM.

* * *

**

Chapter 9

**12:00 PM**

Troy made his way up to their spot as he heard that late bell ring and kids shuffling around trying to make their way to where they had to be. He went over to the bench and sat down. He sighed and then put his head in his hands trying to think about what would happen.

"Troy?"

Troy looked up and saw Gabriella there. He was just so captivated by her eyes that he hadn't notice she went to take a seat next to him.

"Troy we need to talk."

Gabriella was now looking at her feet. All the thoughts of Monday were running through her head.

"Why did you kiss Stacey?"

Troy looked at Gabriella and saw that she was still staring down at her feet. "Gabriella, look at me."

He then took her hands which she reluctantly gave him and stared into his eyes. Tears started forming in hers and as one silently fell, Troy wiped it away and stared into her eyes.

"Gabriella, I love you so much and you know I would never do anything to you. What you saw Monday, it was Stacey who came on to me. I was just making some free throws when she came in to talk to me. That's when she suddenly just pulled me on top of her and started kissing me. You do not know how hard I tried to fight her off. She had such a strong grip, and if I wasn't trying to support myself from the bleachers I would have just fell onto her. That's when you guys came in and the guys had to pull me so she would let go of me."

Gabriella was still listening but a few more tears slid down her face. She looked away for a second when Troy started talking again.

"When I saw you run out of the gym. I was really crushed. I couldn't believe what had just happened. I tried running after you but the guys held me back a little to beat the crap out of me. But then I explained what happened and even showed them the marks I had on my side from Stacey's grip. Then that's when we ran out to find you and the rest of the girls. We ran a little..and then we heard the announcement."

Troy just sat there a little. Trying to hold back his own tears.

"Gabriella, you do not know how scared I was. How scared I was that I was going to lose you. When I finally did find you though, I was so happy you were in my arms, but when you pulled away, I thought I just lost my grip from the world and was falling down to a never ending bottomless pit."

Gabriella looked at Troy and she was debating in her head whether or not to say something. "Troy-"

"Gabriella, these past few days has been crazy without you. I missed your voice, your touch, your kiss, your warmth, and everything else. I missed holding you and making sure you were safe in my arms. Gabi, I love you so much. I would never do anything to you, and I would never let anything happen to you"

Suddenly Gabriella broke down crying. She never had anyone besides her parents care this much for her and loved her this much. She never thought she would ever find someone like Troy.

"Shh-Sh. Don't worry Gabi, I'm here." That's when Troy went over and pulled her into his arm and held her as she cried into his chest.

"I'm s-so s-sorry Troy. I s-should have k-known you would ne-ver ch-eat on me." Gabriella was still crying into his shirt letting it all out. She then stopped a little and looked up at Troy. "Troy, I Love You."

Troy held onto Gabriella and hugged her tight. "I Love You too baby."

Gabriella looked up and then leaned in for a kiss, when suddenly the bell rang.

'_What! Not now_' they both thought. Gabi got up from Troy and wiped away her last tears.

"Walk me to class Troy?"

Troy got up and interlocked his fingers with her. "Anything for my princess."

**3:00 PM**

The school day finally ended and the whole gang and Ryan's new girlfriend Gloria was walking out of the building. Everyone had grown to love Gloria and treated her like a new member of the gang. Everyone was also happy that Troy and Gabriella were back together and happier then ever.

"Oh My God!! Gabriella!! What was it like being held up Monday?!! Must have been scary!!"

A girl named Samantha who was in Gabriella's Physics class walked up to them and started bombarding them with a bunch of questions. Gabriella was starting to get really annoyed and couldn't keep up the whole nice attitude anymore.

"Hey Samantha, how about the next time I get held up, I'll let you take my place so you can experience it for yourself."

Without saying anything else they walked away leaving a wide eyed Samantha standing there.

"Woah, who are you and what have you done with the Gabi that I know." Troy said laughing.

"I'm sorry but all these people asking all these questions are just driving me insane!!"

"Seriously. First im the girl everyone hates and tries to avoid, but now everyone is treating me like im the center of attention." Sharpay said as he held onto Zeke trying to warm herself up.

Zeke looked confused. "Um baby, didn't you always want to be the center of attention though."

"That was before. But now I've changed." Sharpay said as she gave a Zeke a light kiss.

"Is it just me or is it really, and I mean really cold today." Kelsi said out of no wear as she tried to somehow make herself a little more warmer.

"Its not just you. I feel really cold as well." Chad said and he wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and walked with her from behind. "Taylor here is keeping me warm."

"Aww that's sweet baby, but then you are gonna take all my heat away from me. Why is it so cold today anyways?"

Jason took Kelsi's hand as he walked with her and then said, "I heard there was suppose to be this major snow storm tonight."

"We should get home soon though." Kelsi said as she looked at the sky which was starting to darken. "Hey why don't we all go over to someone's house? We can all keep each other company for a while and do something."

"Yea great idea Kelsi!!" Sharpay said as she ran over to Kelsi and gave her a hug. "Why don't we all go over to my house. We can play a board game or something or just watch a movie."

"Yea great idea!" They all shouted in unison.

Sharpay, Zeke, Ryan and Gloria went in Sharpay's car. Chad, Taylor, Kelsi, and Jason took Chad's car, and that left Troy and Gabriella with Troy's car. They all drove off and within 5 minutes it started snowing.

Gabriella looked at the sky and started getting frightened. "Troy, how bad do you think the storm is going to get?"

"I can't really say Gabi. Maybe we should call out parents and let them know where we are before anything bad happens and we cant reach them."

"Good idea, I should tell the others to call their parent's too."

Troy then pulled into the Evan's driveway and they both got out of the car and saw that everyone else was already there.

"Hey you guys, I think you should call your parents and let them know where you are incase anything happens. Me and Troy already called ours."

"So..What do you guys want to do?" Gloria asked as they finished watching The Lion King. All the girls begged and they won.

"How about we play Battle of the Sexes!!" Sharpay then said as she ran to the living room to get the board game. "We can see which is the smarter sex."

The girls all agreed but the boys were kind of hesitant. "Come on, afraid us girls will give you a beating?" Gabriella said as she was eyeing them.

"Um no. We just don't want to have to beat you girls." Troy said as he got up and stood right in front of Gabriella staring her down.

"Well we will see about that wont we." Gabriella teased as she turned and walked away. "So you guys in?"

Troy looked back at the guys and knew they had to defend their right as men. "Count us in."

Taylor then suddenly had an evil plan come to mind. "Ok then, lets make this game more interesting. Losing gender has to run out into the snow in their underwear and wave at the passing cars for ten minutes."

The girls and guys then looked at Taylor. "Deal?"

"DEAL"

**6:05 PM**

The game had gone on for almost 45 minutes already and the male team were down to their last question.

"Ok now boys. If you get this question wrong, you will be stripping down to your underwear." Taylor said as she picked up the card. "Ok. Which member of the bridal party usually throws the bridal shower?"

The boys huddled and looked at each other. They were totally stumped. Chad then whispered them an answer and they reluctantly agreed to choose that answer since they knew they were going to lose anyway. "Is it the...maid of honor?"

The girls just looked at them with shock all across their face. "NO!!!" Gabriella suddenly shouted out as she fell off her chair onto the floor.

"What?! We won?!!" Chad shouted as got up from his chair and high five all the guys. "Now you ladies have the pleasure of going outside and entertaining all the men out there in the world."

"Troy..please don't make me do this." Gabriella went over to him and held onto his leg and made her sad puppy dog face.

"I'm sorry Gabi. But a deal is a deal. I bet you girls would have made us do it anyways even if we pleaded no."

"Arg. Fine." Gabriella got up and went back over to the girls. "But if some pervert shows up and kidnaps us, it should be on your conscience."

The girls walked away from them up to Sharpay's room to get their robes. The guys just started laughing and looked outside. There was already about a foot of snow on the ground. The girls then walked down with their robes on and underneath, only their bras and underwear.

"I hate you Troy Bolton." Gabriella said playfully to Troy as she walked passed him and out the door. "I love you too Montez." Troy said as he playfully slapped her butt.

"TROY!!!!!"

"Come on now get out there." Troy said as he watched the girls walk out. "Man its freezing out there. You think we should make them do this?"

Chad then looked over to the guys. "Well I bet they would have made us do it anyways." Chad then looked out the door. "Ok girls, robes off."

The girls reluctantly took off their robes and that's when the "fun" began. "You girls have 10 minutes starting now!!"

The guys went back in and grabbed their jackets and headed outside. There was a whole lot of honking and a couple of "nice legs" and "hey sexy" and everything else you can think of being shouted. The girls were just standing there ignoring them and waving at the same time.

"Taylor!! Why did you think of this?!" Sharpay said as she was trying to keep warm.

"I'm sorry!! How was I suppose to know that Chad actually knew the answer to that question!!"

"Wow guys look at that. 5 girls just happen to be on our front lawn in nothing but their underwear." Ryan said as the guys stepped out of the house. The girls turned around and started giving them evil glares.

"Maybe they would like to be cooled down a little more" Chad then bent down and started making a snowball.

"Omg Chad, you wouldn't dare." Taylor said as she started to back off.

"Oh but I would" Chad then threw the snowball but Taylor dodged it and instead it hit Gabriella.

"CHAD DANFORTH IM GOING TO KILL YOU!!" Gabriella screamed as she made a snowball and then threw it at Chad but instead hit Troy.

"Oh no, now you are going to get it"

A snowball fight started but the girls were losing terribly since they were only out in their underwear.

"Can we please go in, we have been out of more then 10 minutes and I cant feel any thing any more" Gabriella pleaded with the girls as they were all huddled together. The temperature had dropped 5 more degrees and snow was definitely building up.

"I think we should let them in now. It really is getting a lot colder." Troy said he looked at the guys. They all agreed and went to get their robes and handed them to the girls. The girls ran inside the house and climbed upstairs to take a shower and then put on their pjs. They all agreed to stay at the Evan's house tonight since their parents flight back home was canceled cause of the storm. After they all sat by the fireplace the keep warm while the guys made them all cups of hot cocoa.

"This is nice." Said Gabriella as she snuggled under a blanket with Troy as they all sat around the fireplace just telling stories and talking.

"Yes it is." Zeke said as he pulled Sharpay closer to him and wrapping his arms around her. "We should do more stuff like this more often."

Sharpay then looked at Zeke and said "Yea we should. Oh and thank you guys again for staying over or else it just would have been me and Ryan."

"No problem Sharpay" Kelsi said, as he took a sip of her cocoa. "Sleep overs are always fun anyways."

**11:00 PM**

Troy looked at this watch and saw that it was already 11.

"Wow, time sure does fly when you're having fun. But it sucks that we still have school tomorrow."

Gloria then looked at the clock and then back at Troy. "How do you know, the snow is getting really deep now. They might just cancel school tomorrow."

"I hope so. Then we go stick the guys outside in their underwear." Gabriella said as the rest of the girls started laughing.

"Either way, we should be getting some sleep." Zeke said as he got up and went to grab his bag. "I'm gonna go change now."

"I think the rest of you guys should start changing also" Taylor said as she got up and turned on the lights. Sharpay put the fire out and they went to set up blankets on the floor of the living room. They always liked to sleep on the floor of the living room just so everyone could be together. "Wow the room is so dark with out the lights on"

"Yea you would not be able to see anything if the fire place wasn't on cause outside is really dark also."

The guys made their way upstairs and went to change. The Evan's house was huge so if you didn't know where you were going you would definitely get lost. That was the case for the boys. Even Ryan would get lost at times. They found the bath room though and took quick showers before changing. Once they were done they met but, but as they were about to head down the halls the lights went out.

"Woah. The storm must be really bad if it caused a black out." Chad said as he tried to feel the walls to make his way back to the living room. "We should hurry back to the girls and check up on them."

"Good idea" Troy started making his way down the halls when he bumped into someone. "Ouch sorry."

The other person just grunted and Troy could just hear his foot step's walk away.

Troy got up very confused, who was that. It was pitch black. You couldn't even see your own hand if it was right in front of your face. "Who did I bump into? Guys?!"

"Troy hurry up, we are down the hall." Ryan shouted as Troy quickly felt his way down the hall. "What kept you?"

"I don't know. Did I bump into any of you guys?" Troy asked as he rubbed the back of his head.

"No we were all just making our way down the hall. Why?"

"Ryan is there anyone else in the house besides us?" Troy then asked with more concern in his voice.

"No, its only us. Why Troy?" Ryan asked some what confused.

"When I was walking down the hall I bumped into someone. He didn't even say anything, he just grunted and then I heard his foot steps as he walked away." The guys this time started moving towards the stairs. "Ryan, I think there might be an intruder in your house."

"Troy are you sure?" Zeke asked as he tried to locate the hand railing.

"Well...I...ARGGG I don't know. I just know I bumped into someone and it was none of you guys. And the girls are downstairs, but I know it was definitely a man."

"Hey why don't we find the girls first and then sort this all out. Ryan you have any flashlights?" Chad said as they made their way down the stairs.

"Yea there should be a bunch in the kitchen. Lets go get a bunch of all of us and extra batteries just in case."

The guys made their way to the kitchen and filled a bag with a bunch of flashlights and a whole lot of batteries. Then the guys each took a flashlight and made their way back to the living room.

"Finally you guys are back. We were getting worried." Gabriella said as she got up and went to give a light kiss Troy.

Troy kissed back and some what deepened the kiss as he held onto Gabriella by the waist and picked her up slightly has she wrapped her arms around his neck.

They finally broke the kiss and Troy kissed her forehead lightly. "Missed me that much huh?"

Gabriella looked at him and playfully hit his chest. "Being cocky now huh. Well, I was scared incase something might have happened."

Troy then looked at the guys and they knew that the intruder thought came back to his mind. The guys nodded and Gabriella saw that there was something troubling him. "Troy, what's the matter?"

"Ok. We cant confirm this yet. But when we were walking down the hall I suddenly bumped into someone and I fell to the ground. But whoever I bumped into just grunted and walked away. I caught up with the rest of the guys and asked if I bumped into any one of them and they said no. Ryan also said that there was no one else in the house, so we are afraid that there might be an intruder in the house."

Sharpay suddenly got scared and held onto Gabriella. "Are you sure about this?! How would he get in anyways? The alarm sys-"

"Sharpay, all the electricity is out so the alarm system is out too. This must have given the intruder the idea to break in." Ryan said as he put all the bags in his hand on the couch.

"Did you try lighting the fireplace?" Jason asked as he went over to Kelsi and wrapped his arms around her cause he knew that she must have been scared.

Kelsi whispered a thank you and Troy walked over the fireplace.

"Its no use, we need more wood but are buried under 4 feet of snow already. Face it, we are snowed in with the intruder."

"We have to split up and search for the intruder." Zeke said as he handed a bag of 2 flashlights, batteries, and a walkie talkie to Gabriella. "Gabriella and Sharpay, here is your bag. You guys will search the left side of the 2nd floor." He then handed a bag to Taylor. "Taylor, you, Kelsi, and Gloria will search the left side of the first floor."

"Should we call the cops?" Taylor asked while she was holding onto Chad.

"We tried before but the lines are completely dead. The cell phone signals are dead also."

Troy then took a bag and Chad took the last bag. "Ryan, Jason, and I will search the right side of the 2nd floor while Troy and Zeke will search the right side of the 1st floor." Chad then took the walkie talkie out of his bag and handed it to Jason and the rest of the girls were distributing the flashlights. "Ok, Walkie Talkie check."

They all turned on their walkie talkies and made sure that it was working. "The girls all walked over to their boyfriends and kissed him while they reassured the girls that they will be safe. "Ok, don't split up from your groups."

The groups then made their way to their designated floors and started searching each room.

Gabriella and Sharpay were some what scared, but they knew that if they needed any help they had their walkie talkies.

'_Team 1 you read me? Over_'

Each team was either 1, 2, 3, or 4. Gabriella was 1, Taylor was 2, Troy was 3, and Chad was 4.

Sharpay picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the button and talked into it. "Yea we hear you. Over"

'_Team 2? Over_'

'_Loud and clear. Over_'

'_Team 3? Over'_

'_Still here. Over_'

Gabriella sighed as she linked arms with Sharpay. They made their way down one hall checking each door. "Sharpay, why did you have to have such a big house?"

"Eh, who knows. At least we have one hall-"

They suddenly heard a door creak behind them and close shut.

"Omg Gabriella did you hear that?!"

"Yes I did. You think we should check it out?"

Sharpay just nodded her head as they made their way towards the door. Sharpay slowly opened it...but noticed no one was there.

"Um Gabriella. There is no one here."

"You think we should tell the others what we heard?"

"I guess.."

Sharpay picked up the walkie talkie and pressed the button.

"Team 1 here. We think we heard someone on the 2nd floor left side. Over"

'_Keep a look out for things. Don't keep your guard down. Over_'

"Yea, got it. Over"

* * *

**Tell me what you think. REVIEW PLEASEE**


	10. Chapter 10

**HEY EVERYONE!!  
i've finally found some time to update. lol  
im so happy i finished just in time also  
anywho its like a little more then 1 month of school left for me. That means a whole lot of exams and studying for me coming up. I'll try to update asap and try not to keep you guys waiting.**

**So did anyone see the pictures of Zac and Vanessa in Hawaii. OMG they look so cute!! they were meant to be together (;**

**ok tell me what you think of this chapter!! REVIEW!!**

Disclaimer: My birthday just pasted but i only have like $20 left. I think if i had like some money doubling machine i would be able to have enough to own HSM and go on a mega shopping spree. But for now, i cant say that i own HSM :(

* * *

Chapter 10

**February 10, 2006;** **12:03 AM**

Everyone was still searching the Evan's house. It has been about 20 minutes since Gabriella and Sharpay heard the noise before. Everyone was getting restless and was wondering whether there may actually be someone in the house.

Chad was walking with Ryan and Jason when his stomach started growling.

"Oh wow, I'm hungry."

Ryan turned around and pointed his flashlight at Chad. "You think? We ate like 4 hours ago."

"Yes I know but haven't you heard of something called a midnight snack?"

The boys started walking again still searching through the rest of the doors when Chad's stomach started growling again, but this time even louder.

Jason just sighed. "Are you really that hungry man?"

"Yes, most defiantly; a turkey sandwich would be great right now!!"

"Hey we are suppose to be searching this section though; we can't just leave our post."

"But Ryan I am super hungry!! I bet my stomach is scaring off who ever is in this house."

"Good then maybe he'll just leave because he can't stand the sound of your stomach."

"Come on Ryan, maybe Chad can just go and grab a quick sandwich and meet us back here. It doesn't sound like the intruder is in this section anyway." Jason said as he tried to defend Chad.

"Thank you Jason!! See I'll be back before you know it."

"Fine….just bring me back a sandwich also." Ryan said as his stomach growled a little.

"Oh hey me too!!" Jason shouted as Chad walked in the opposite direction toward the kitchen.

Troy and Zeke was almost done checking their section. Since they were also guys, their stomach started making noises signaling that it was time to eat.

"Oh look. This is about the time that I go and get my snack." Troy said and he glanced at the screen on his phone and read the time.

"You know since we are almost done, why don't we just go and get something to eat." Zeke suggested as he shined his flashlight at random walls and doors.

"Good idea. One sandwich wouldn't hurt. Also, who would know we were leaving our places anyways." Troy replied as he turned around and made their way to the kitchen.

Chad was already in the kitchen putting the finishing touches on the sandwiches when he heard footsteps coming towards the kitchen. He turned off his flashlight and hid under the island counter and listened as the footsteps were coming closer.

'_I am starving!!_'

'_Yes we know that. Lets just find some food_'

Chad by now had recognized the voices. Troy and Zeke.

'_Hey look!! Someone left sandwiches here for us. I guess it wouldn't hurt if we took them right?_'

'_Um I guess not. I guess the girls left them out incase we were hungry._'

'_I love those girls._'

'_Yea me t_oo'

'_So LET'S EAT!!_'

Just as Troy and Zeke was about to bite into the sandwiches, Chad jumped out from underneath the island. "DROP THE SANDWICHES!"

Troy and Zeke literally jumped 10 feet in the air and dropped the sandwiches which landed on the floor.

"I said drop them just not on the floor!!" Chad whined as he looked at Troy and Zeke who were now on the floor trying to recover from the shock.

"YO CHAD!! WHAT WAS THAT FOR!!" Troy shouted as he stood up to lend Zeke a hand.

"Hey a man here is just protecting his food."

Zeke stood up and picked up the sandwiches from the floor. "Yea but what do you need 3 for?"

"Hey, Jason and Ryan told me to bring one up for them also. You should know we are all guys, we need our food."

"I guess we should make our sandwiches now." Troy suggested as he rubbed the back of his neck while eyeing the bread.

"Now I got to make two more again!" Chad replied as he took the sandwiches that fell on the floor and threw them in the trash. "Lets get to work men!"

10 minutes passed and the boys were all done with their sandwiches.

"I guess I should take these up to Ryan and Zeke now."

"I guess so. This is going to be a long night."

Troy walked over to the window and just stared at all the white snow that had piled up. "Wow you guys, look at this. The snow is just about to reach the top of the window."

"This really is a bad storm. Do you think we should take a break? It has been an hour and no body has heard anything from the intruder. Maybe he left or something." Zeke suggested as he took a bite into his sandwich.

"How? Through the 2nd floor window? I don't think anyone can walk outside. The wind and snow is crazy!! I bet all the roads are blocked off and everything."

"I guess your rig-" Just then Troy was cut off by the walkie talkie.

'_EVERYONE!! Come to the 2__nd__ floor 1__st__ section'_

Troy and Zeke raced up to the 2nd floor with their sandwiches still in hand. They found an open door and looked through and saw Ryan, Jason and Chad staring out and down from the window. Chad was still eating his sandwich when he turned around and saw Troy and Zeke standing there.

"Yo you guys have to see this." Was all Chad could say as he finished off his sandwich.

"What are you guys looking at?" Troy asked as he walked over to the window and looked out.

As Troy stuck his head out the window he saw that there was a hole in the snow right below the window that was about maybe 4 or 5 feet deep. Troy started examining the hole more carefully and noticed that at the top of the snow you can somewhat see a little hair sticking out.

Gabriella and the rest of the girls finally showed up. "What are you looking at?"

"I think there is someone buried in the snow." Troy said as he pulled his head back in the room.

Ryan suddenly ran out of the room and 1 minute later came back with a bunch of wall climbing gear.

"Hold on to the rope." Ryan said as he strapped on the gear and walked towards the window.

"What are you doing Ryan?" Gloria asked with concern written all over her face.

"I've never told anyone this but I've done a lot of rock and wall climbing in my day. I guess you can say I'm experienced and someone has to go out and check if there is someone in that hole."

Troy and Chad grabbed onto the roped and helped Ryan out of the window. Ryan slowly hoisted himself down. He tried stepping on the snow but he foot would just sink into the snow. The snow was still too soft and not sturdy enough for someone to walk across.

"Hey guys. Move to the left a little." Ryan shouted back up to Troy and Chad.

Ryan moved closer to the hole and while extending himself from the wall he moved some of the snow that was around the hole. Ryan then saw a unconscious man and tried to shovel the snow with his hand away from his head.

"Hey I've found someone!! I'll grab a hold of him and then you guys pull me up when I tell you too!!"

The rest of the gang grabbed the roped and waited for Ryan's signal.

Ryan held onto the man and shouted for them to pull him up. Everyone started pulling with all their might. Finally they successfully pulled Ryan up to the window. Chad and Zeke went to the window and pulled the man inside as Ryan climbed back into the window. Gloria then ran over and gave Ryan a big hug as Ryan dusted the snow off of him.

"Who is it?" Jason asked as he shined his flashlight on the man.

"Let me see" Taylor asked as she made her way to the front. "OH MY GOD, IT'S KEVIN ROGERS."

"WHAT?!" Sharpay screamed as she pushed her way towards the front also. "Oh my gosh! It is him!!"

"Quick grab a chair and some rope. Lets tie him to the chair incase he wakes up he can't move and we can get the cops." Kelsi suggested as she went and grabbed a chair.

"How do you think he ended up in the snow anyways?" Gabriella asked as he ran to the window the close it so the wind would stop blowing inside.

"I bet he is the intruder and he tried to escape through the window. I guess he tried to jump out but fell through the snow." Ryan said as he finished tying the knot on Kevin's hands.

Sharpay then yawned a little. "What time is it anyways?"

Zeke took out his phone to look at the time. "Oh wow it's already 4:23 AM. We should really get some sleep." Zeke went over to Sharpay and wrapped his arms around Sharpay's waist from behind. "I'm getting somewhat tired myself."

"We can't all go to sleep though. What if Kevin here wakes up?" Jason asked as he pointed to Kevin. "Some of us should stay up at different times to make sure that he doesn't escape again. I'll take the first shift."

Chad got up from sitting on the floor with Taylor and put his hand on Jason's shoulder. "I'll join Jason. We can keep each other awake incase one of us falls asleep. 1 hour later 2 more people will switch with us."

"I'll take the 2nd shift. Who wants to join me?" Troy asked as he looked around the room.

"Count me in Troy." Ryan said as walked over to the guys. "Just wake us up after your time is up."

"Ok well that is the first 2 hours under control. Me and Gabi will take the 3rd hour." Talor suggested as she yawned a little.

"That will give us until 7 when I guess we can try shoveling ourselves out and get the cops." Zeke said as he brang in the blankets that were in the living room. "I'm guessing we should all sleep in here and surround Kevin."

"Ok then. Get some shut eye you guys. It has been a long night."

Jason and Chad pulled up 2 chairs facing Kevin and sat there as everyone else fell asleep. Troy wrapped his arms around Gabriella as Zeke did the same for Sharpay and so did Ryan for Gloria. Taylor and Kelsi slept next to each other wrapped in a blanket to keep warm.

**6:25 AM**

Gabriella and Taylor were now taking their post as watch while Troy and Ryan were going to get a little shut eye. Gabriella and Taylor were still a little tired but they would be able to manage for 1 more hour. Gabriella and Taylor was just talking in hush tones so they wouldn't wake up the others when out of the corner of their eye they saw that Kevin started to wake up.

"Taylor look!!" Gabriella semi-shouted as she pointed towards Kevin.

"Should we wake up the others?" Taylor asked as he slowly got up.

"Be careful Taylor. Lets see what happens." Gabriella slowly approached Kevin with a bat in hand incase things got a little crazy. Kevin now slowly started opening his eyes while mumbling some things.

"Where am I? What's happening?"

Gabriella motioned for Taylor to come as she stepped in front of Kevin. "Hello Kevin, remember me?"

"What?! What is going on here?! What happened?!"

"Well we found you outside buried under a couple of feet of snow. I guess you can say we saved you but you still don't even say thanks." Taylor calmly said as he stood next to Gabriella with her arms folded. Everyone else started waking up now. After their vision became clear again they noticed that Kevin was awake.

"You think you can try and rob the Evan's house?! Well think again mister!!" Sharpay shouted as he walked towards Kevin looking like she was about to beat the crap out of him even if he was at least 2 times her size.

Zeke then grabbed Sharpay's waist from behind to hold her back. "Come on now baby don't do anything drastic. Troy lets see if we can reach the cops."

Troy went over to one of the house phone and picked it up. He held the receiver up to his ear but heard nothing. "ARG. The line is still dead."

"Maybe we can see a cop past by the house or something." Gloria suggested as she walked over to the window.

"Good idea. Hey guys let's start shoveling our way out. The girls can stay up here as look out for the cops and Kevin here." Jason said as he went and grabbed their jackets.

The guys walked out of the room but not before they each gave their girls a kiss. After all that has happened they all just wanted one relaxing day with no worries at all.

"Hey do you think the snow is hard yet?" Taylor asked as he opened the window.

"I'm not sure. Why do you ask Tay?" Sharpay asked as she eyed Taylor suspiciously.

"I was thinking that if it was hard we would be able to walk on top of it. It would be easier to spot any cops also."

"Well there is only one way to find out." Gabriella said while putting on Ryan's climbing gear.

"Gabriella you can't go out there." Kelsi said with concern in her voice. Everyone was nodding in agreement thinking that Gabi was crazy.

"Hey don't worry. I've done some rock climbing here and there. It wasn't that hard. Just hold onto the rope, I'll test the snow out."

With that Gabriella climbed out of the window and down to the snow. She hesitantly put her foot down onto the snow lightly and felt that the snow wasn't giving in yet. She put a little more pressure onto the snow and felt the snow weaken a little. Gabriella then put her whole body weight onto the snow but the snow did not collapse through.

"It's safe you guys!!" Gabriella shouted up back to the girls. Now all Gabi had to do was help the guys out a little. 'I bet they are still trying to get the door open' she thought.

Suddenly a light bulb went off in Gabi's head. "Hey guys!! Throw me down a shovel!"

"What are you doing Gabriella?!" Gloria shouted as she went to grab the shovel and threw it out onto the mountain of snow for Gabriella.

"I'm going to help the guys a little. The snow is strong enough for support but still a little weak to make it easy for some shoveling."

Gabriella then made her way directly above the path to the front door and started shoveling from the top and throwing the snow onto the road where the trucks would come by and shovel it away. No one was out cause of all the snow so she couldn't cause an accident by throwing snow onto someone's car as they were driving. A few minutes later Gabriella heard a noise that sounded like snow falling. She looked towards where the front door would be and saw that the snow around it had collapsed in. She ran towards it as she looked down she saw that the door was opened and that a heap of snow had sailed right through.

"Troy? Chad? Zeke? Anyone hear me?!" Gabriella shouted downwards.

"Gabriella is that you?!"

"YEA!! You guys ok?"

"Yea we are fine. I think we can climb to the top of the snow now."

The guys then started walking out the door and up the slanted snow. It was kind of hard for them to all get to the top since the snow was not all that secure to hold on to. When the guys finally made it up to the top of the snow they all started shoveling the walk way. Gabriella was shoveling a little when she saw a police car.

"HEY OVER HERE!!" She started screaming. Everyone else noticed the police too and started waving their hands over their heads frantically. The cops finally stopped and Gabriella shouted from above down to them.

"What seems to be the problem miss?"

"Last night there was an intruder in my friend's house here. We caught the guy and he is in the room up there right now. He is the same guy who terrorized me and my friends are East High Monday! Our friends are up there watching him right now as we speak."

The police then turned to his partner and told him to radio in the snow plows and everything. "The trucks are coming to shovel you guys out."

With that everyone jumped for joy as Troy walked over to Gabriella and gave her a warm hug.

"Are you ok Gabi?"

"Yea I'm fine. A little cold, but I'm fine. I'm just happy we caught that guy." Gabriella said as she turned her head towards the room where Sharpay, Taylor, Kelsi, and Gloria was in.

Troy then leaned in and gave Gabriella one of his earth shattering kisses. It was so passionate and Gabriella totally forgot that she was still standing outside. It just sent warmth throughout her body and she loved every second of it.

"GABRIELLA!!"

Gabriella and Troy quickly broke apart and looked up to the window where Sharpay was sticking her head out. "What did the cops say?!"

"They radioed in the snow plows. They are going to dig us out. I think the cops are climbing the snow to get to the window and arrest Kevin."

"Good!! He is just sitting here now whistling and its driving me nuts!! Its like he doesn't care that he is going to jail."

"Maybe he just gave up cause he knows he cant escape from his now." Troy said as he helped pull one of the officers up. "Its that window over there with the girl sticking her head out." Troy told the officers as they slid down the snow heap through the front door. They then made their way up the stairs and to the room where they found the 4 girls surrounding Kevin Rogers indeed.

"The snow trucks are here!!" Ryan shouted from outside.

Everyone started digging a walk through to get out of the house. After 1 hour enough snow was gone that people could walk in and out of the house. The cops hand cuffed Kevin and took him out of the house and placed him into the police car. One of the police men then drove off as a couple of others started questioning some of the gang.

Taylor walked over to Gabriella with Chad's jacket on her shoulders. "I am so glad this is over."

"Yes I know. Where are the others?" Gabriella asked while looking around.

"I think Ryan and Troy are being questioned. Sharpay and Zeke are helping one of the firemen look for the fuse box to try and get the electricity back in the house. Kelsi, Gloria and Jason are getting checked by the doctors now and Chad and I just finished getting checked so I think he is in the kitchen getting food now." As Taylor said the last part she laughed and Gabriella also chuckled a little also.

"What are we going to do with him?" Gabriella said as she shook her head.

"Well I still love him anyways" Taylor said as she looked over and saw Chad coming towards them with a sandwich in hand.

"Sandwich baby?" Chad said as he held the sandwich up to her for her to bite.

"Thanks babe."

Chad and Taylor told Gabriella they were going to go back into the house and walked off. Gabriella then felt warm strong arms wrap themselves around her from behind.

"We really do need sleep now," said the voice from behind which Gabriella could always recognize.

"Yes we do. I'm not getting my beauty sleep here!!" Gabriella chuckled as she turned around to face those baby blue eyes looking down at her.

"You are always beautiful."

Troy then leaned in to give her a light kiss. Gabriella wrapped her arms around Troy's neck and deepened the kiss. They then broke the kiss for air and Troy rested his forehead on Gabi's forehead. "Let's go get some sleep now."

"Yea, ok."

* * *

**REMEMBER!! REVIEW PRETTY PLEASE!! the more reviews, the more motivated i get to update(:  
also if anyone has any ideas for the story, dont be afraid to share!!**


	11. Chapter 11

**I think my chapters are getting kinda boring. T  
i dont know tell me what you think.**

**anywho, i hope you like the chapters though. I need more reviews to get me inspired. Im thinking about changing the title of this story since it barely has anything to do with The Pussycat Dolls' song Stickwitu. anyone have any suggestions?**

**Disclaimer: i have $60 but i need it to buy a new bathing suit. i dont think it would be enough to own HSM though.

* * *

**

**Chapter 11**

**February 18, 2006; 7:02 PM**

It is Saturday night and the whole gang is at Troy's house for a movie marathon consisting of many different movies for them to watch the whole day. It has been a little more then a week since the major snow storm and the arrest of Kevin Rogers. Every thing seemed to be falling back into place, there weren't any crazy things happening and everyone was glad that they could finally relax and forget about all that has happened before.

"That was a great movie." Sharpay said as she stretched her arms and then wrapped them around Zeke's waist.

"Yes I know. It was so sad that Chris Brown died in like the first 10 minutes of the movie though." Taylor replied as she smoothed out her skirt and went to turn on the lights.

"I know right!! He is so cute!!" Gabriella said as she went to grab the empty snack bowls and bring them upstairs to refill.

"Chris Brown?! What about me!!" Chad exclaimed as he took the DVD out of the DVD player. "Aren't I any cute to you Taylor?"

Taylor looked over to Chad and took a quick glance. "You're alright."

Chad put his hand over his heart and pretended to be hurt. "Ouch Taylor. That was painful."

"I'm sorry baby. I meant to say that you are the cutest, sexiest man ever." Taylor replied as she walked over and wrapped her hands around his neck.

"That's more like it." Chad then wrapped his arms around Taylor's waist and placed a kiss on her lips which she gladly accepted and deepened.

Gabriella then walked down to the basement from the kitchen holding the refilled snack bowls in her hands. "Whoa! I'm gone for like 5 minutes and there is already a make out party going on?"

"Haha Gabriella." Chad took his hands off of Taylor and they both walked back to their seats on the couch. "So Taylor, what would you like to do for our anniversary coming up?"

Everyone's one month anniversary was coming up since they all hooked up around the same time. Troy and Gabriella's was first on the 20th, Jason and Kelsi's was next on the 21st, Chad and Taylor's was next on the 22nd, and then Zeke and Sharpay was on the 23rd. Ryan and Gloria's anniversary came a few days later on the 26th.

"Hmm I don't know. Surprise me!!" Taylor shouted as she snuggled up next to Chad as he placed his arms around her shoulder. "What are all you guys doing for your anniversaries?"

"Sharpay and I are going to go ice-skating and then go to a fancy restaurant for dinner."

"Jason and I are going to a photography studio and we are going to have our pictures taken. Then dinner afterwards."

"Ryan is taking me to go see a theater show **(like you know the ones on Broadway in New York) **then the old traditional fancy dinner." Gloria chuckled and everyone else giggled along.

Troy walked over to Gabriella and pulled her by her waist closer to him. "Ours will be a surprise."

Gabriella looked at Troy and lightly hit his arm. "Why Troy, I want to know what you have planned for us!!"

Troy lightly kissed her forehead and then rested his forehead on Gabi's. "It's a surprise but I know you will love it." Troy then gave Gabriella a passionate kiss which made Gabriella forget all her anxiety for their anniversary.

"COUGH COUGH! How about we watch the next movie now?" Ryan said as he pulled out a DVD.

**February 20, 2006; 7:00 AM**

_Nobody's gonna love me better, I must stick wit u forever_

_Nobody's gonna take me higher, I must stick wit u_

_You know how to appreciate me, I must stick wit u my baby_

_Nobody ever made me feel this way, I must stick wit u_

Gabriella rolled over to the other side of her bed where her phone was ringing. She already knew who it was by the ring tone. She looked at the time and saw that it was 7:01 in the morning. She then tiredly picked up her phone.

"Hey Troy."

"_Hey Baby. Happy Anniversary!"_

"Happy Anniversary to you too. Why are you calling me at 7 in the morning?"

"_To wake you up for school and to tell you Happy Anniversary! I'll be over at your house in a half hour to pick you up and drive us to school, sound good to you?"_

"Yea sounds great Troy I'll see you in a half hour."

"_Okay. Love You Princess."_

"Love You Prince."

Gabriella got out of bed and went to her bathroom. She washed her face and brushed her teeth. Then she walked over to her closet and chose a brown lace tank top and layered a blue polo on top. She then put on a pair of her skinny jeans and slipped on her navy blue flats. She applied light makeup on her face and let her hair fall gently on her shoulders. She was done and had a couple minutes to spare. She grabbed her bag, cell, wallet, and keys and walked downstairs.

"Good Morning Gabi."

"Morning Mom."

"So what are you planning on doing today after school?"

"Well today is my one month anniversary with Troy so I'm guessing he has something planned for us after school." Gabriella walked into the kitchen and sat down at one of the kitchen counters with a plate of pancakes in front of her.

"Well congrats to you and Troy. You two are so cute together, I know he is the perfect guy for you."

"Thanks Mom. I love him so much. I'm so glad I met him that day at the ski lodge."

Just then the doorbell rang. "I'll go get it mom!!" Gabriella rushed to the front door and opened it. There stood a blue eyed boy holding a bouquet of flowers, a box of chocolate, and a wrapped box in her door way.

"Troy!! They are beautiful, but you didn't have to get them for me." Gabriella went and took the flowers out of his hands and interlocked her fingers with his while leading him into the kitchen.

"Yes I did. You are my girl and you deserve them."

Gabriella pulled out a vase from the cabinets and filled it up with water. Then she placed the flowers in the vase and placed them on the counter.

Gabi then walked over to Troy and took her seat next him by the kitchen island. "Well they are beautiful. Thank you Troy." She then leaned in and gave him a light kiss that he gladly accepted.

"Why hello Troy." Anna walked into the room and noticed the flowers. "Wow those are beautiful Gabi. Did Troy get them for you?"

"Hello Anna, and yes I did." Troy replied while puffing out his chest.

Gabriella then lightly smacked his chest. "Stop being so cocky Troy."

"Haha sorry." Troy then gave Gabriella a hug as she was about to take a bite out of her pancakes.

"Would you like some pancakes Troy?" Anna asked as she placed a couple of pancakes on a plate.

"Yes I would. Thank you Anna." Troy replied while gladly accepting the plate. He drizzled syrup all over the pancakes and then stuffed one whole pancake in his mouth.

"Troy!! You want to choke to death?!" Gabriella shouted as she stared wide eyed at Troy who was hastily chewing his pancakes.

"No I don't Montez. I just wanted to see your reaction."

**7:55 AM**

Gabriella and Troy were now in Troy's car. Gabriella took one of Troy's chocolates from before and popped it in her mouth. Troy was about to back the car out of the driveway when he suddenly remembered something.

"Oh before I forget!" Troy then pulled out a small box from his pocket and handed it to Gabriella. "Open it."

Gabriella took the box and quickly tore off the wrapping paper. She then lifted the cover and saw a gold heart shaped locket. She opened it and saw a picture of her and Troy together smiling on a nice sunny day.

"Turn it over." Gabriella took the locket out and turned it over.

_There's not a star in heaven that we can't reach._

_Troy Loves Gabriella_

_01.20.06_

A tear then slid down Gabriella's face.

"Gabi are you crying?" Troy lifted Gabi's chin so he was looking at her face and she was looking back to him.

"Oh Troy! Its beautiful!! Thank you so much!!" Gabriella then leapt into Troy's arm and gave him a warm hug and a passionate kiss that Troy deepened. They finally broke apart and Gabriella wiped away her tears.

"Put it on for me?" Gabriella held the necklace up for Troy to see.

"Of course." Troy took the necklace and placed it around her neck. Gabriella then looked at it and smiled at Troy.

"I don't know what I would do without you. How did I become so lucky?"

"If anything, I would have to say I'm the lucky one. You are smart, beautiful, kind, sweet, and so much more. I don't know how I'd manage if I never met you. You complete me Gabriella Montez."

Gabriella was now about to cry again but she held back the tears and smiled at Troy. "So I guess we were both lucky to find each other."

"Yes we were. I'm telling you we should really, and I mean REALLY thank that emcee at the New Years Eve party."

Gabriella chuckled. "Yes we should but right now we would be really lucky if we got to school on time. We've been sitting in his car for almost 20 minutes already!!"

"Ok let's go then."

**8:27 AM**

Gabriella and Troy ran to their homeroom just in time before the late bell rang. Gabriella walked to her desk trying to catch her breath while Troy looked like he was about to faint.

"Since when did this school get so big?!" Troy said as a couple of huffs and puffs escaped his mouth.

"Troy, out of all people you are telling me that you are tired?" Chad exclaimed as he walked over to Troy and did their hand shake. "Please your dad makes us run way more then that."

"Hey! I didn't warm up. We were afraid we were going to be late and then have to endure minutes of Ms. Darbus lecture about punctuality."

Gabriella was at her desk admiring her locket when Taylor and Sharpay came over.

"Congrats Gabi!!" Sharpay screamed as she gave Gabriella a big hug followed by Taylor and her hugs. "You and Troy have been going out for 1 month already!!"

"Thanks Sharpay. Thanks Taylor. Yes I know, it's so strange how its already been one month and that so much has happened in this 1 particular month." Gabriella replied as she looked down at her locket again.

"Oh my goodness Gabriella!! Did Troy give that to you?!!" Taylor shouted as she leaned in closer to have a better look at the gold locket.

"Yes he did Taylor, and if you guys were any louder I bet the whole world could have heard you." Gabriella whispered as she let out a chuckle while staring at her overly excited friends. "Hey where is Kelsi?"

"I don-" As Sharpay was about to finish her sentence Kelsi walked in the room and headed towards the girls.

"Hey guys!! Congratulations on your one month Gabi." Kelsi said as she was holding a stack of what looked like books.

"Thanks Kelsi!! What are those you holding?" Gabriella asked as she eyed the papers in her hand.

"Oh they are the scripts for Twinkle Towne. Rehearsals are starting next week." Kelsi replied as she handed a script to Gabi and one to Sharpay. "Oh here is your music script also."

"Thanks Kelsi." Gabriella replied with a loving smile and then looked at Sharpay. "Sharpay did you take up another role in the musical?"

"Well yes. Acting has always been a thing for me and since I couldn't get the lead role this time I guess why not just land another role. I know I was suppose to be the under study but I thought why not try something new. At least I'm still in the production." Sharpay replied as she smiled as flipped through the script. "Ryan also decided to play another part in the musical."

"Oh yea! Sharpay can you give this to Ryan when you see him." Kelsi handed another script to Sharpay and then one to Gabriella. "Gabriella can you give this to Troy also. I have to run right now so I'll see you guys later ok?"

Kelsi then turned around and left the room but not before she went over to say hi to her boyfriend Jason and give him a kiss.

"So Gabriella. Did Troy tell you where he was going to bring you tonight?" Taylor asked as she eyed Gabriella suspiciously.

"No he didn't. He kept telling me that it was a surprise and that I would find out when I do." Gabriella then looked at Troy who was across the room talking to the guys when Ms. Darbus walked in.

"Ok everyone!! Enough chitter chatter and go take your seats, I have a few announcements to make."

Everyone ran around to room scurrying to get to there seats. Taylor took her seat next to Gabriella while Sharpay took her seat in front of Ryan.

"Now all of you who are performing in Twinkle Towne, rehearsals start next week. Make sure you listen to the announcements to know exactly what time."

Troy turned around to look at Gabriella. Gabriella caught Troy's glance and smiled back at him. Troy smiled back and then turned around to face Ms. Darbus again.

"Next, our school will be holding a carnival to raise money for things for our school like books, programs and more. The carnival will be held this weekend the 24th, 25th, and 26th. Now I need people to volunteer to work in the carnival at various stations. The list will be on my desk at the end of class if any of you would like to volunteer."

Gabriella looked at Taylor who looked back at Gabi with a grin on their faces. They thought that a carnival was going to be a great idea and they wanted to volunteer with all their friends.

Suddenly the bell rang and Gabriella went up to Ms. Darbus' desk to sign her name on the list.

"Come on you guys!! Volunteering at the carnival will be a whole lot of fun!!" Gabriella shouted to the gang they walked over to her. Gabriella handed the pen to Taylor for her to sign as she look at everyone else. "Think about it. We get to spend the whole day together and its for a good cause."

Everyone just looked at each other while Gabriella and Taylor had a pleading look on their faces.

Sharpay then had a grin on her face. "It sounds like fun. I have nothing to do this weekend anyways!!" She then took the pen and signed her name. "Come on you guys."

Everyone else then just agreed. They had a happy look on their face after thinking about it. It's a carnival, who doesn't have fun at carnivals?! Also it was for a good cause.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**4:00 PM**

The rest of the school day was a total blur. Gabriella just went to her classes and then it was the end of the day. Troy drove her home and told her to get ready by 6:30. That was when he was going to pick her up. Gabriella could not wait till tonight. Troy wouldn't tell her where he was taking her so she was really anxious. Gabriella was in the middle of doing her homework but all the thoughts of Troy's surprise and the carnival dragged her mind away from all her algebraic equations. Gabriella just walked over to her bed and collapsed on her purple lilac bedding. She rested her head on her head board as she took her iPod out of her bed and plugged it into her Bose sound dock. She pressed shuffle and got up to get ready for her outing.

_If I never knew you  
If i never felt this love  
I would have no inkling of  
How precious life can be_

Gabriella walked towards to her closet while humming the song as it played. She looked through and saw this baby blue knee length dress that she bought a week ago when she went shopping with Taylor and Sharpay. She remembered that Sharpay spotted it and thought that it would be perfect for Gabriella. '_I guess it's a good thing I bought this' _

_And if I never held you  
I would never have a clue  
How at last I'd find in you  
The missing part of me. _

In this world so full of fear  
Full of rage and lies  
I can see the truth so clear  
In your eyes  
So dry your eyes

And I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you

If I never knew you  
I'd be safe but half as real  
Never knowing I could feel  
A love so strong and true

Gabriella slipped on the dress. If laid right above Gabriella's knee and had a bow that Gabriella tied on the back. She went over to her vanity table to apply some light make up.

_I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you _

I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I never knew that fear and hate could be so strong  
all they'd leave us were these wispers in the night  
But still my heart is saying we were right

Oh if I never knew you  
If i never knew you  
I would have no inkling of  
If our time has gone too fast  
How precious life can be...  
I've lived at last...

It was already 5:55. Gabriella let her hair fall loosely on her shoulders. She looked at herself in the mirror as she listened to the song play.

_I thought our love would be so beautiful  
Somehow we'd make the whole world bright  
I thought our love wuold be so beautiful  
We'd turn the darkness into light  
And still my heart is saying we were right  
we were right _

And if I never knew you  
If I never knew you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Empty as the sky  
Never knowing why  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you  
If I never knew you (oh)  
If I never knew you

Gabriella sang along with the song and thought about how much the song related to Gabriella's thoughts about Troy. What would Gabriella be doing right now if she never met Troy. If they never sang together on that faithful night in the ski lodge, if her mom didn't get transferred to Albuquerque she would have defiantly not of heard from Troy again. She thought about it over and over. If she never met Troy she would still be the freaky math girl at some other school right now who no one got to know because they all just thought of her as some brainiac; but Troy looked past that and saw Gabriella for who she really was. For that, Gabriella was thankful.

Gabriella walked out to her balcony and rested her arms on the railing looking up at the stars. She then saw Troy park his car in front of Gabriella's house. It must have been 6:30 already but Troy did not notice that Gabriella was standing on her balcony. Gabriella looked at Troy walk to her door and ring the doorbell. She heard her mom open the door for Troy and call Gabriella down. Gabriella turned around and closed the door to her balcony. She grabbed her purse and looked at a picture of her and Troy singing together at the Twinkle Towne call backs. Gabriella then started to sing as she put the picture back down on her desk.

"I'm so grateful to you  
I'd have lived my whole life through  
Lost forever  
If I never knew you…"

* * *

**ok!! so what do you think..**

**the song is _If I Never Knew You_ by The Cheetah Girls.**

**REMEMBER!!! REVIEW REVIEW REVIEW PLEASEE(:**


	12. Chapter 12

**ok well here it is, chapter 12. sorry about the long updates..schools finally over for me so ill have more time to update.**

**im kinda pissed right now though cause yesterday after school i was waiting for my friend outside of school and like i had my sidekick3 in my hand and then next thing you know this kid grabbed it. I chased after him but i couldnt catch him. So now im really pissed. Im trying to get him arrested though. i know his name and stuff..so hopefully i can go and kick him in the balls.**

**Disclaimer: I do not own HSM. i dont really have any money now since im trying to pay my dad off for my sidekick3 and my new computer..**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"So Troy, where are you taking Gabriella tonight?" Anna asked Troy as she ushered him to a seat on the couch.

"Oh well--"

Just as Troy was about to tell Anna, Gabriella took her steps down the stairs. Troy stood up and walked over to the bottom of the staircase looking up at Gabriella in awe.

Gabriella made her way down the steps and giggled as she looked at Troy's shocked face.

"Hi Troy."

"Wow. Gabi, you look…you look beautiful." Troy said as he took her hand and spun her around one time.

"Thank you Troy. You look very nice yourself." Gabriella replied as she flattened out the collar of Troy's blazer. He was wearing a navy blue blazer with a blue pin stripe button down shirt underneath and jeans.

"Well, shall we be going?" Troy asked as he took a bow and held out a hand for Gabriella to take.

"We shall." Gabriella replied as she took Troy's hand.

Little did they though, Anna Montez the whole time was taking pictures with her digital camera. "Oh you guys are so cute together!! One more, come on together now."

Gabriella moved next to Troy as he put one arm around her waist. They posed for the picture and then headed out the door.

"Ill bring her back by 10:30 Anna." Troy said as he walked out the door.

"Oh, don't worry about it. Have fun tonight you two."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**7:00 PM**

"Troy, where are we going!!" Gabriella asked for the fifty millionth time.

"Gabi, baby I said it was a surprise." Troy replied as he chuckled and stopped in front of the park.

"The park? What are we doing here." Gabriella asked as she got out of the car.

"You'll see." Troy replied as he intertwined his fingers with hers and kissed the top of her hand. "You're going to love it."

They walked a little before Troy suddenly took his hands and covered Gabriella's eyes with them.

"Troy!! What are you doing?!"

"Come on, we are almost there."

"Almost whe--"

Just as Gabriella was about to finish her sentence Troy took his hands off her eyes. There in front of them stood a horse-drawn carriage and a horsemen standing by the carriage waiting for them. The carriage was decorated with white lights and the horse was a white beautiful horse.

"Oh my…Troy!! This is wonderful!! How did you pull this off?!" Gabriella asked as she went over to pet the horse.

"Well I guess you can say I know people." Troy replied as he walked towards Gabriella.

Gabriella turned and gave Troy a big huge, and then a light kiss which Troy deepened.

"Whenever you're ready we'll be heading off."

Gabriella and Troy broke apart and looked at the horsemen.

"Sorry. Shall we go Gabriella?" Troy asked as he took her hand.

"My name is Eric and I will be your driver tonight."

Eric opened the small door and helped Gabriella into the carriage. Troy then stepped in and took a seat next to her. Eric closed the small door and took his seat in the front.

"Sit back and enjoy the ride." Eric said as he tipped his hat towards the couple. He grabbed the reins and the horse started walking while pulling along the carriage.

Gabriella snuggled closer to Troy, as he put an arm around her shoulder and kissed the top of her head. "Where is he taking us?"

"Oh, just around the park. Then to the next surprise." Troy replied as he smiled at Gabriella.

"Another one?" Gabriella asked as she smirked at Troy.

"You're gonna love it."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

After riding around the park for about 20 minutes, Eric finally stopped the carriage.

"Where are we Troy?" Gabriella asked as Eric opened the carriage door and Troy stepped out. He then lend a hand to Gabriella to help her out.

"Come on, its over here." Troy took Gabriella's hand and started to lead her down a stone covered path. "Thanks Eric!" Troy shouted back to Eric as they continued walking.

They walked down the path for about 2 minutes when finally they reached a brightly lit part of the park where there was a gazebo decorated with many lights and a table set for 2 with candles in the middle.

"Oh my goodness Troy!! Its beautiful." Gabriella said as she held onto Troy's hand and looked into his eyes. "I love it."

"And I love you." Troy replied as he gave her a kiss on her forehead. "Now, shall we go and eat?"

Troy and Gabriella walked over to the gazebo. He pulled out Gabriella's seat as she sat down. He then walked over to the other side and took his seat.

Troy then clapped his hands a couple of times, "Oh Waiter."

"Waiter..what…?" Gabriella asked with a confused look on her face.

Next thing you know Chad stepped out from behind the trees dressed in a tux with a napkin over his bent arm. "Good evening Madame. Sir." He said as he took a bow.

"Wow!! Chad look at you, all clean and fresh. You look really nice Chad." Gabriella said as she looked at Chad and then back at Troy.

"Yea, I promised Troy I'd help him with this and he promised he'd help me with my surprise for Taylor tomorrow." Chad replied as he nudged Troy in the shoulder with his elbow.

"Yes Chad, don't worry. I'll be there tomorrow." Troy replied as he looked a Gabriella. "Sorry I can't hang out with you tomorrow baby."

"Its ok, I'll call Sharpay, Kelsi and Gloria and see if they want to go shopping or something. I bet they would want to find something to wear for their anniversaries."

"I'll go bring out your meals." Chad said as he walked towards the table away from them.

"Oh Troy. This is the best night ever." Gabriella said as she took one of her hands and laid it on top of his hand. "Did I say I Love You?"

"Well not in the last 5 minutes, no." Troy replied as he smirked a little.

"Well, I Love You Troy. I Love You so much."

Gabriella and Troy leaned in to kiss when they were interrupted by Chad.

"Your food is ready." Chad said as he placed the food in front of them and placed a big grin on his face.

"You know what Chad. You have the worst timing ever." Troy replied as he sat back down in his chair and took his napkin.

"Thanks Chad. The food smells great." Gabriella replied as she laid her napkin on her lap.

"Well it should. I worked hard on this meal."

"Chad, you cooked this? I thought Zeke was going to do it." Troy replied as he looked amazed at Chad.

"Well actually he did. I just sat there trying to steal some food, but I did cut the cucumbers!!" Chad replied as he tried to defend himself.

"Well its still delicious Chad." Gabriella said as she took a bite out of her meal.

"Yea Chad. Thanks again for helping me out. I'll be over at your house tomorrow at 5." Troy replied as he took started eating his meal.

"Ok. Well enjoy. Ill be over there eating my food if you need me." With that Chad walked over to the other table where he pulled out a plate for himself.

Troy and Gabriella finished their meals while having some short conversations between them.

As Chad started clearing the plates after desert, Troy whispered something into Chad's ear and then he nodded and walked away with the plates.

"What did you say?" Gabriella wondered as she looked at Troy.

Next thing you know, music started to fill the place. Gabriella looked towards Chad and saw him press a couple of buttons on the boom box.

"Would you like to dance?" Troy asked as he held out a hand for Gabriella to take.

Gabriella took his hand and they walked out to the dance floor.

_When we turn out the lights  
The two of us alone together  
Something's just not right  
But girl you know that I would never  
Ever let another's touch  
Come between the two of us  
'Cause no one else will ever take your place_

Gabriella looked up to Troy and smiled at him. He looked back down and Gabriella and laid his forehead on hers. Gabriella closed her eyes and let the music take her away.

_No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
You're so special girl to me  
And you'll always be eternally  
Every time I hold you near  
You always say the words I love to hear  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much  
No one else comes close  
_

"Gabriella, you are one special girl. Its been one month since East High won the championship, one month since the after party, and one month since you've became my girlfriend. I don't know what I would be doing right now if I never met you at the ski lodge. I do know that I would not be as happy as I am right now. I would still be a lonely fool who's life has been taken over by basketball."

_And when I wake up to  
The touch of your head on my shoulder  
You're my dream come true, oh yeah  
Girl you know I'll always treasure  
Every kiss and everyday  
I'll love you girl in every way  
And I always will, 'cause in my eyes_

"Troy. You are the most wonderful guy I've ever met. You are my first boyfriend, and you will be my only boyfriend. I want to be with you forever Troy. At my old schools, I was all the freaky genius girl. No one really got to know me, they all just knew that I was some smart girl. Well when I met you at the lodge, you didn't need to know who I was or anything about me, but we still connected. I felt that spark every time I touched you and I love you for that. Troy, you complete me."

_No one else comes close to you  
No one makes me feel the way you do  
You're so special girl to me  
And you'll always be eternally  
Every time I hold you near  
You always say the words I love to hear  
Girl with just a touch you can do so much  
No one else comes close_

"I Love You Gabriella."

"I Love You Troy."

* * *

**Sorry if you thought it was kinda boring. More drama will be coming up soon though. You dont have to worry about that, just some fluff for now. This chapter was shorter then usual.**

**the song is No One Else Comes Close by_ The Backstreet Boys_.**


	13. Chapter 13

**I'm sorry i havnt updated in the longest time, to tell you the truth i really don't know where i am going with this story. Its just like a story with a bunch of random things that happens to our favorite HSM cast. anyways i hope you enjoys none the less**

**i cannot wait till HSM2 comes out. is anyone as excited as me? im crazy excited!!**

**Disclaimer: i do not own HSM.**

* * *

**March 24, 2007; 2:47 PM**

It has been about one month since Gabriella's and Troy's one month anniversary. They have been still going strong since then, along with the other couples in the gang. The last bell of the day has just rung and Gabriella, Taylor, Sharpay, and Kelsi were exiting there math class together while walking towards their lockers before they headed towards the front door to meet the others to grab something to eat before they headed to back to Sharpay's house for a girls only sleepover weekend. To make it an authentic girls only sleepover weekend, they even kicked Ryan out of the house that weekend so he would have to stay with Jason.

"Oh my gosh girls!! I'm so excited for this weekend. It feels like it has been forever since we last had a sleepover with us girls only." Sharpay exclaimed as she slammed her locker shut and checked to make sure that it was locked. Just as Kelsi was about to reply, Gloria walked up to the girls holding large gift bags in her hand.

"Oh hey Gloria." Gabriella said as she closed her locker. "Are you ready for this weekend?"

"You know it! It felt like forever since it was just us girls." Gloria replied as she set the bags on the floor next to her.

"Um, Gloria. What is with all those bags?" Taylor asked as she eyed to bags curiously.

"Well, I thought we would make this weekend really special. Who knows when we would have another weekend like this. So I thought, why don't we pamper ourselves. These bags are filled with spa essentials and oh so many movies that will leave us puffy eyed for a month. But of course we would be able to fix that problem with more spa treatments. I'm even having a couple of masseuses and other ladies to come to give us massages and manicures and pedicures, the whole package. I hope that's ok with you guys."

"ARE YOU KIDDING!!" The rest of them screamed as they ran over to Gloria and engulfed her in a huge hug. Gloria like Sharpay belong to another rich family in Albuquerque.

Taylor then looked at her watch and noticed it was already 3:15 PM. "Oh wow, we should have met the guys in the front 20 minutes ago. Come on Gloria, we'll help you with those bags."

The girls walked towards the exit and before they reached the door they saw the guys walk back into the school through them.

"There you guys are!! We were waiting out there for 20 minutes and then we decided to form a search party." Chad said as they all walked toward the girls.

"Whoa. Did you girls go shopping during school or something?" Jason asked as he pointed to the huge bags in their hands.

"No Jason, these are for our girls only weekend." Gabriella replied as she gave Troy a kiss and intertwined her free hand with Troy's.

"Now, what I don't get is the 'Girls Only' Part." Troy replied as he used his other hand to do air quotes. "Boyfriends are allowed right?"

"Troy, now if you guys were allowed, why would we have kicked my own brother out of the house." Sharpay replied as she handed her bag to Zeke after he offered to hold it.

"No boys you guys. So we better not see you snooping around the house this weekend. We will totally kick your butts if we do." Taylor replied as she pushed open the door so that they stepped out of the school.

"Enough said Taylor." Chad replied as he gave Taylor a kiss on her hair.

Everyone walked towards Ryan's and Zeke's Hummers. Ryan and Zeke's birthday are around the same time and this year their parents decided to surprise them each with new Hummers. Half of the gang piled into Ryan's car and the rest into Zeke's. They started this tradition where every morning Ryan and Zeke would pick up everyone and drive them to school. Then they would drop them off after. This gave the whole gang more time to spend together and catch up since most of the time they were with their significant other.

"So, have you heard. Stacey actually left East High herself. It wasn't cause her mom was transferred or anything. I guess she just couldn't take all the nasty glares she has been getting from everything." Gloria started as she looked at Gabriella and Troy and then turning her head to everyone else.

"Well either way, I'm so happy I won't be seeing her ever again." Gabriella replied as she crossed her arms and legs.

Troy could see that she was tensing up from the thought of Stacey. "Gabi, relax. You don't have to worry. Nothing can ever come between us, you know that."

At that moment, Troy leaned in a gave Gabriella a passionate kiss, and just as they started to make out, Ryan looked into this rear view mirror and saw them.

"Hello you guys. You can do that a whole bunch of other times. How about we keep it PG in the car for now."

Ryan turned on the radio in his car. They started listening to music when suddenly it was interrupted by this urgent message.

'_We are sorry to interrupt your program for these developing breaking news. 2 rhinos appear to have broken out of their habitat in the Albuquerque Central Zoo. The Animal Squad is now searching through Albuquerque for these rhinos. If spotted, please do not approach. Call the police and please use caution around the city. More information will be given when notified._'

"I'm surprise they still haven't caught them yet. Do you know how big rhinos are?!" Chad exclaimed as they pulled up to Pepe's Pizzaria.

"Chad, even though rhinos are big, they are somewhat fast and strong. So most likely really hard to catch." Taylor replied as she stepped out of the Hummer.

They all walked into the Pizzaria and took their usual table by the window. Troy and Jason went up to the counter to order their pizza.

"So, did you guys hear about those rhinos which escaped from the zoo?" Kelsi started as she looked at everyone who was in the other car.

"YEA! They were right in the middle of my favorite song "Deal With It" when the message played." Chad replied as he started playing with a napkin that was laying on the table.

"I guess we should be a little more careful outside now, who knows where these rhinos could be right now." Gabriella replied as she took a sip of her soda.

"Um, Gabriella… I think I do." Jason replied as they returned carrying a large pizza pie.

Gabriella looked at Jason and Troy who were staring out the window wide eyed. She then looked outside the window and there they were. 2 huge rhinos walking down the street while every one else outside were running around like crazy.

"Oh my god!!" Gloria shrieked. She then pulled out her cell phone and dialed the cops.

"Hello…..Oh my goodness 2 rhinos just walked by Pepe's Pizzaria on Grand St. It looks like they are headed towards the park."

Gloria then hung up and looked back at her friends. "The cops said that they are going to be on their way, but there are little kids in the park. What happens if the rhinos hurt some of them."

Seconds later, they heard many cop cars racing down the street towards the direction the rhinos were heading.

"Do you think we should check it out?" Zeke asked as he looked at the guys.

"Hey come on." Chad replied and just as he was about to get out of his seat, Taylor grabbed onto his arm.

"What do you guys think you are doing?!"

"Chillax baby, don't worry. Us five guys will be fine, unless you girls want to come along?" Chad replied while looking at the girls. "I guess not. Ok then, don't worry. We'll be back soon."

The guys left the store and the girls and just sat their as they looked out the window and watched as they piled into Zeke's Hummer.

"Guys… what are we gonna do with them." Sharpay asked… as she grabbed a slice of pizza from the middle of the table.

"Can't live with them…" Sharpay started, then everyone else chimed in to say "Can't live without them."

---------------------------------------------------------------------

It has been almost 1 hour and the guys still hasn't returned.

"Oh my goodness, what is taking them so long!!" Sharpay cried as she took her last sip of soda. "We have a spa weekend to get to ladies."

"Why don't we just leave then?" Gloria asked as she opened her purse to check the time on her phone.

"Well, we can't walk back to Sharpay's house." Kelsi replied as she looked at her.

"No, but we can drive." Just then Gloria pulled out a set of car keys from her purse which belonged to Ryan.

"How did you get Ryan's keys?!" Taylor asked as she grabbed her purse. All the girls stood up and started heading out the door.

"Well, when I kissed him before he left with the other guys, I slipped my hand into his sweater pocket and stole his keys. All the bags are in his car anyways, so why not."

The girls piled into Ryan's Hummer and Gloria started the ignition. "Now to Sharpay's house."

Sharpay turned on the radio as Gloria pulled out of the parking lot.

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------

5 minutes after the girls left, the guys were finally on their way back to the pizzaria.

"I hope the girls aren't mad that we stayed there for so long." Zeke said as he turned the corner and drove.

"Hey, it isn't our fault. It was really exciting actually." Jason replied as he check the time on his phone.

"Yea well, what's the worst they can do? Give us the silent treatment?" Chad replied, but then all the guys looked at Chad. Even Zeke through his rear view mirror. "Oh yea, that is bad."

They pulled into the parking lot and Zeke parked the car. They got out and then walked into the pizzaria.

"Um, where are they?" Troy asked as he walked towards their table and took a sip of Gabriella's left over soda.

The guys looked around and then looked back out the window.

"Um, Ryan. Wasn't your car out there when we left?" Chad pointed out as he looked back at Ryan.

Ryan then quickly searched his pockets for his keys and stuff. "Gloria must have stolen them from my pockets. They must have droved back to my house."

"Well should we head back to your house?" Jason asked as he bent down and tied his sneakers.

"Uh no. You heard what those girls said. Once they head back to Sharpay's house the sleepover has begun, and they would seriously kick our butts if we showed up now. Why don't we just give them a call." Chad replied as he looked towards Troy.

"Um, yea. I'll call Gabi now." Troy took his phone out of his pocket and dialed the oh so familiar number.

'_Hello?_'

"Hey babe. Where are you guys?"

'_Oh, as you might know already we left the pizzaria since you guys were gone for like who knows how long, so we carjacked Ryan's car so you can tell him he will be out of a car for the weekend. Anyways, we are almost at Sharpay's house. You know what me and the girls were thinking though, since you guys left us waiting for you for over an hour, we thought you guys should be waiting on us this weekend. Serving us drinks and whatever while we get our selves pampered. How does that sound?_'

"Uh….Um…."

'_You know Troy, this would mean a lot to me._' Gabriella replied seductively. In the background the other girls could be heard faintly snickering, but Troy was lovestoned.

"Ok then…" Troy replied smirking as if he was high and drowsy. He could never resist Gabriella's charm.

'_Great! I'll see you and the boys 8 o' clock tomorrow morning! Bye baby. I love you!_'

Just then Gabriella hung up and Troy was snapped out of his trance.

"Wait what?!"

"What did the girls say?" Zeke asked as they finished the extra slices of pizza left over for them.

"Um… they were almost at Sharpay's house and that Ryan's not gonna see his car this weekend and oh something about since we had them waiting for us we should be waitingonthemthisweekend."

"Wait, what was that last part?" Ryan asked as he took a sip of his soda.

"Um…we should be waiting on them this weekend, you know serving them drinks and stuff."

Chad then started choking on this soda. "Wait what?! We have to wait on them hand and foot this whole weekend?! While they are having they are getting pampered and stuff we have to serve them. You agreed to this Bolton?!"

"I'm sorry!! Gabi was just being all…" Troy then slipped off into lala land thinking about Gabriella.

"Troy..Troy…TROY!"

Troy then jumped out of this thoughts and stared back at the guys.

"I guess we have no choice now… so what time do we have to be over there tomorrow?" Jason asked as he pulled out his wallet to leave a tip for the person who was going to clean up this mess.

"Well she said 8."

"8 at night? Oh wells at least we get the day to ourselves." Chad replied as he took another sip of his soda.

"No… 8 in the morning."

Chad started choking on his soda again.

"Troy, Troy, Troy… what are we going to do with you?" Ryan asked as they started to get up from their seats.

"Hey!! You know its not my fault. I bet you guys would have done the same thing I did if you were talking to your girl." Troy replied as he stepped into Zeke's Hummer.

"Girls…Can't live with them…." Chad started and then the rest of the guys chimed in with "Can't live without them."

* * *

**Remember REVIEW PLEASE!!**


	14. AN

-1_**Authors Note:**_

I am so sorry for the long wait. Again, this story really is a bunch of random things put together, not really a plot that pulls the whole story together. I'm trying to find some ideas for this story and if any of you would like to leave some ideas, feel free to do so.

Anyways, I had two ideas for a 2 new stories. I might start working on one of them soon. I told myself that I wasn't going to start a new story until I finished the one I was already working on, but…maybe just this once.

**Save Me From Myself**

**Gabriella Montez was a normal teenager who attended East High. She had great friends and a best friend named Troy Bolton who she has known for almost all her life. One night, the world took a 180 on her and her parents were both killed in a car accident involving a head on collision with a drunk driver. Gabriella's world was shattered, and she was sent to live with her aunt and uncle who could care less about her. Gabriella's aunt and uncle also had a son who even though is only one year older then her, abuses her and puts her through torture and hell. She just wishes her life was over so she starts hurting herself and becomes really distant from her friends. Can they, especially Troy save her from her life and most importantly, from herself?**

**Following My Footsteps**

**Gabriella Montez was head cheerleader at West High. With being head cheerleader she was also on her school's scholastic decathlon team which making her smart, athletic, and dating the basketball captain Jimmy Kendrel. Everyone thinks her life is perfect, everyone except Gabriella herself. What they don't know is that Jimmy beats her and uses her as his sex slave. Gabriella has always been trying to get out of the relationship but Jimmy would always threaten her that if she told anyone or even left he would come after her. After a incident occurs, Gabriella is sent to continue her studies at East High where she meets and befriends a certain blue eyed, sandy hair cutie named Troy Bolton, who also was East High's basketball captain a.k.a Jimmy's #1 enemy. Gabriella tries to live her life as normal as possible, but she can't shake this feeling that Jimmy is just around the corner watching her every move considering the fact that they haven't actually broken up. Can Gabriella confide her secret in Troy, will Troy be able to help Gabriella afterwards?**

So what do you think? Which story would you want me to work on first? Oh, and for all you guys who are putting up with me and Stickwitu, THANK YOU SO MUCH. I really appreciate your reviews and everything, and I promise to get the next chapter up asap. I'm guessing I shouldn't really make it all that long, im in the middle of writing it right now. So again, tell me which story I should start working on first which makes you want to read more. They somewhat revolve around the same idea of Gabriella getting abused but, I always make them have a happy ending. (:


	15. Chapter 14

**Ok. I've finally updated. sorry if this chapter bores you. bear with me, im trying think of other stuff for this story.**

**I'm going to start working on a new story called Following My Footsteps. If you go to the previous chapter (AN or my author note) there is a summary for the story. I was debating wheter to start Save Me From Myself or Following My Footsteps first and ive decided to start FMF. Keep your eyes out for the my new story coming out soon!!**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**March 25, 2006; 8:00 AM**

Ryan opened the door to his house with his key and stepped in. The other guys followed in suit and looked around.

"Ah. Mr. Evans, Ms. Evans has informed me of your arrival and instructed me to tell you and your friends to start with breakfast and deliver them up to their rooms." Bradley said as he took his hat off the coat rack and walked towards the door. Bradley was the Evans butler and long time friend. He was in his mid 60s but still in great shape. The Evans made sure of that since he has been a great friend who they truly loved.

"Bradley, where are you going then?" Ryan asked as stood there with the other guys behind him, anxious to know where he was heading off to.

"Well, Ms. Evans and her guests have informed me that you and your guests will be taking care of all the chores needed to be done this weekend. So she gave us all the weekend off."

"Us… when you say us you mean…"

"Yes, the whole staff here."

All of the guy's mouths literally dropped 10 feet. "Guys, this is going to be harder then I thought."

Bradley then left the house without saying another word. Ryan turned around and looked at Zeke.

"Well Zeke, you are the best cook here. We'll help you prepare their plates. Jason, why don't you go up and tell the girls that we are here."

Jason then left the group and headed upstairs.

"Men, lets get to work."

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jason walked through the halls of Sharpay's house. He wasn't all that sure where Sharpay's room was but once he heard a bunch of noises that sounded like girls talking and laughing, he presumed he found the right room. He knocked on the door and then slowly pushed it open.

"Hey, we are all here now so if you girls need anything, I guess you can just give us a call." Jason replied unsure of himself. He still couldn't believe that they had to spend their weekend waiting on their girlfriends hand and foot. It serves them right for making the girls wait while they stare at rhinos for more then an hour.

"Alright Jason. Are you guys starting on our breakfast?" Sharpay asked as she was holding her teddy bear and getting up from her bed.

"Yes, Zeke is working on it right now. If you need anything, just page us through the intercom."

"Yes, will do Jason. We will see you guys a lot this weekend." Kelsi replied as she walked over to the door and gave her boyfriend a kiss on the cheek. "Now, bye bye."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys downstairs were setting up 5 plates of bacon, eggs, toast, pancakes and so much more. Of course, who can deny our favorite chef his right to cook. Troy poured 5 glasses of orange juice and set them on 5 different trays, one for each of the girls. Just then Jason came walking into the kitchen and sat on one of the bar stools.

"Hey man, come on and help me clean these pots." Chad exclaimed as he looked at Jason while trying to blow the soap bubble out of his hair.

Zeke finished the last bit of the girls breakfast and set them nice and neatly onto their plates. Then they set the plates onto the trays and admire their accomplishments.

"Wow, it looks so good. Maybe one bite wouldn-"

Just as Troy was about to steal a piece of bacon from a random tray, Zeke smacked his hand and grab the tray.

"Just grab them and bring them upstairs. Don't worry, I made extra for us guys to eat after."

Chad, Troy and Jason each took a plate or two and brought them upstairs while Chad and Zeke starting setting up their meals.

"Breakfast is served ladies." Chad said as Troy backed into the room while opening and holding the door for the others.

"Oh yes finally! I'm starving." Gloria replied as she stood up and helped pass out the plates to the other girls. They were all sitting around just talking about 'girl stuff'.

"So, if any of you girls need anything, we are going to be downstairs doing what ever you girls tell us to do." Jason said as he graciously bowed and walked out the door.

"I can't believe we actually got them to do all this for us." Sharpay said as she picked up a piece of bacon and took a bite out of it.

"Actually, if I remember correctly, it was I who got them to work for us." Gabriella replied as she stifled a laugh and started eating her eggs.

"Well, if they are going to do this for us, I think we should reward them some how." Kelsi replied being the kind girl that she is. "I heard the Albuquerque Thunderbirds were playing tomorrow night. I think my dad can get us some tickets to give to the boys." Kelsi's dad worked as one of the announcers for the Albuquerque Thunderbirds basketball team. "I'll go call him right now."

Kelsi then grabbed her cell phone and walked out of the room into the halls.

"Wow, this is really good." Taylor said as she took a couple more bites out of her bacon.

"Well duh. My boo Zeke of course cooked it." Sharpay replied as she fluttered her eyelashes a little showing off her boyfriend.

Kelsi then walked back into the room with a smile on her face.

"My dad said he would get me 5 court side seats and even V.I.P passes to meet the players after the game!" Kelsi said as she took a seat and took a sip of her orange juice.

"That's great! They are going to love it!" Gabriella replied as she finished her meal. "Well I guess we are all done here."

Gabriella stacked her plate on top of Taylor's newly finished one and took her last couple of sips of orange juice. "I'll bring them downstairs."

Gabriella picked up the stack of plates and stood up.

"I'll help you bring down the cups Gabi." Sharpay replied as she took the cups and also stood up.

"Thanks Sharpay. Come on."

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys were downstairs finishing up their breakfast when Gabriella and Sharpay walked in.

"Thanks for breakfast Zeke. It was delicious." Gabriella said as she placed the dishes in the sink.

"Yea thank you baby." Sharpay said as she walked over and gave Zeke a kiss on the cheek.

"Oh it was no problem. Now is there anything else you girls want us to do?" Zeke replied as he set down his cup.

"Well, since I gave the whole staff the weekend off, you guys are now my staff." Sharpay replied as she walked over next to Gabriella. "The house needs cleaning, the laundry needs to be done, the pool also needs to be cleaned, hmm what else. Should I make a list Gabriella?"

Sharpay looked at Gabriella while Gabriella tried hiding her laugh. "Yes I think we should."

The boy's mouths were again dropped and wide open.

"Oh come on, close your mouths, its not polite to have them hanging open like that." Gabriella replied as she closed Troy's mouth. "Lets just get working on that list Shar."

With that, Gabriella and Sharpay walked out of the room.

"Lets get these dishes done before the they get back with that list." Zeke said as he turned on the sink.

"Man…Ryan, don't you have a dish washer?!" Chad replied as he rested his head in his hands with his elbows on the countertop.

"Of course I do, but look at the note Sharpay left on it."

Chad got out of his seat and walked to the dish washer. He lifted the post-it off the dishwasher and read it out loud.

'_Dear Boys,_

_The dish washer will be out of service for you guys this weekend. You're going to have to do things the manual way._

_Love, Sharpay'_

"Well isn't this great." Chad said as he put the note back on the counter. "What about the game tomorrow night on tv. The Albuquerque Thunderbirds are playing tomorrow! This is going to be the most anticipated game of the season."

"Maybe they'll give us the night off tomorrow if we play it cool and just do what ever they say." Ryan replied as Zeke handed him a plate to dry. Ryan like the other boys also loved basketball. It was a hidden secret of his and was brought out when he started hanging out with the others.

"We're back!!" Sharpay said as she walked in the kitchen with a couple of pieces of paper in her hand which apparently was the list. She had made a copy for each guy and started handing them out. "Your chores are which that is on the list."

Each guy looked at the list. There were many things that needed to be done. Like clean the pool, move the furniture for the masseuse, dust the house, pick up some groceries, do the laundry, vacuum the carpet and so much more.

"You-You want all this done by tomorrow?" Troy exclaimed as he went wide eyed.

"Well tomorrow by 6:00 P.M sharp." Gabriella replied.

"Um, ladies, if we get all this done by 6 tomorrow, can we get the night off?" Jason asked as he folded up his list and put it in his back pocket.

"Why what for, we were planning something for you guys." Sharpay replied as she put on a big smile.

"Well, there is this game on tomorrow night, and we kind of want to watch it." Zeke replied as he took off his apron.

"We'll think about it right Gabriella?"

"Right. I think you guys should get to work. The masseuse is coming at one so I think you should start moving the furniture."

Gabriella and Sharpay then left leaving the boys to ponder on how they got into this in the first place. Then they all looked at Troy.

"COME ON!! Don't be blaming me now." Troy said as he left the kitchen and walked to the living rooms with the other guys following behind.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The boys finished moving the furniture just as the girls came downstairs in their bath robes.

"Now that wasn't too hard was it?" Sharpay asked as she climbed onto one of the masseuse tables and sat on it. Zeke went over to sit next to her and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Shar…baby, did you guys think about tomorrow night yet?" Zeke asked as he looked into her eyes and somewhat fluttered his eyelashes to try and persuade her like she usually does for him.

"Hahaha Zeke. That is not going to work, only us girls know how to master the technique of persuasive eye fluttering." Taylor replied as she looked at how ridiculous Zeke looked.

"Eh, it was worth a shot." Troy replied as he picked up his list to see what was needed to be done next.

"Well, while we are getting our messages we are going to need some of you to wait on us. We are going to get thirsty you know." Taylor said as she walked over to Chad and seductively glided her finger under his chin quickly and smoothly.

Chad then suddenly felt week in the knees and started chuckling. Now he was the one who caught the love bug. "Hehe well, I guess Jason, Troy and I could stay behind and serve you girls some….hehehe stuff."

"Perfect! Oh we also have these tuxedos for you guys to change into. We want you to look like waiters, it will be like a fancy experience for us." Taylor replied as she heard the door bell rang. "They are in the closet by the door and someone should go answer that now."

Ryan walked towards the door just as Chad snapped out of his trance to find a fumed Jason and Troy looking at him.

"I told you, you would act the same way." Troy said as he walked towards the linen closet and pulled out 3 outfits. "Great, just great."

Ryan then walked into the room looking very uncomfortable with five older hot looking guys following in suit.

"Um…the masseuses are here."

"Oh perfect! Just in time!" Gloria said as she hopped off her massage table and walked over to the guys.

"I'm so glad you guys could make it." Gloria said as she hugged all of them. "Thanks again for coming at such short notice."

Just as one of them was about to reply, Ryan pulled Gloria by the arm and started walking away with her while glaring at the older guys.

"Ryan?! What are you doing?"

"Gloria, I don't think this is such a good idea. Just look at those guys, they think they are all hot and whatever. What if they try something on you girls?!"

"Ryan!! Chill, don't worry. Everything is under control." With that said, Gloria gave Ryan a kiss on the cheek and walked back to the older men.

"Sorry about that. You were saying Xavier."

"Well we just saying how we didn't mind you calling us at short notice cause we would do anything for our favorite cousin here."

"COUSIN?!" The boyfriends all shouted in unison.

"Guys, I would like you to meet my cousins, Xavier, Eric, Ricardo, Derek, and Kevin." Gloria said as she introduced each one of her older cousins. "They are professional masseuses and has gladly accepted my request to be our personal masseuses today girls."

Then each girl walked up to one of the guys and introduced themselves.

"Um, I guess Ryan and I should go get the shopping done." Zeke said as he looked at his watch. "Ill see you in a few ok Shar." With that Zeke leaned in and kissed Sharpay on the lips.

"Ok honey bear, don't take to long. We can always use another hand around here." Sharpay teased as she kissed his nose afterward.

Ryan said good bye to Gloria with a kiss as the each masseuse got ready.

"Ok Chad, Troy, Jason. We each would like some sparkling apple cider now, oh and turn on the music." Sharpay ordered as she climbed onto the massage table and lied on her stomach.

"Yes Sharpay. Would anyone like anything else?" Chad asked before they left for the kitchen.

Gabriella, Taylor, and Kelsi looked at each other and then each called over their boyfriends. Once the guys got their each girl gave them a nice passionate kiss that make each guy go ga ga crazy.

Gabriella pulled away and then whispered into Troy's ear.

"I'm guessing you should be on your way now."

Troy then looked at Gabriella and smirked. "Tease."

* * *

**REVIEW PLEASE!!**


End file.
